Truth
by Yue Hime
Summary: Now the Chuunin Exam is near, I shall reveal myself. Not only for me, but for all my precious people. Yes, Me, Uzumaki Naruto, shall see the daylight again as my real self: a girl...! ξωChap 12 is up, Naru? LAST CHAPTER OF VOTING!ωξ
1. Chapter 1: The Truth

Disclamer: I dont own Naruto. Happy? -crying-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hullo people! This is my first Naruto fanfic... OK, this is supposely a one-shot but it ended like this. So I may doing this to a story... for now, it will stay as a one-shot, so it will stay complete...

Anyways, enjoy the fic!

Yue Hime

Ps. this fic is being beta'd by Sk8er7. Arigatou!

**Edited: I have rewritten this chapter. I added and cleared things a bit.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

((blah)) Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 1 – The Truth Devoiled

People thought that I was a no-brain, stupid dobe. I was thought to be a baka with a big, loud mouth. Some feared me to go beserk and kill them all; others hated me for the deaths of their dear ones caused by the Nine-Tails. All because I am the Vessel of Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine-tailed fox. People only looked at me with whether fear or hate. They thought of me as the Kyuubi that had killed their families. Why can't they look at me without thinking of Kyuubi? Why was I always looking down? Why can they see me as only the Vessal?

My friends thought I was somewhat stupid. Not that they would say that in front of me, but I always knew that. I had no problem with being called a dobe. After all, that was only a nickname I had aquired during my Academic Days.

But still. Dead-Last? Me? Uzumaki Naruto?

They didn't know me at all. Not that I let them of course. A secret is a secret. All my frigging life is S-Classified. How could they even know me? All they saw was the fake me… To be true with myself, I'm not as stupid as I looked like. In fact, that wasn't even my true appearance. I reached Elite Jounin Level at age of 10, became Anbu at 11, a year before my supposed graduation of the Ninja Academy. Currently, my Raw Chakra was almost at Senin's level. Of course, that included the Chakra Kyuubi provided to me, which was huge. Still, my own Chakra Reserve had more than normal Jounins, which was why I was promoted to Elite Jounin at an earlier age.

So why do they think I'm a dobe, even if they didn't know about my achievements?

Because I was, I am still, wearing a mask of stupidity; a mask of false happiness. How couldn't they be fooled? After all, it was me who each morning, yelling with such arrogance and confidence, that I would be Hokage one day… Me and my goofy smile; how convincing…

Although I was, I still am, hiding my true self, everybody was doing the same. Each one had their own masks, whether of one that looked cool or one looked weird or cheap.

Sakura was trying to impress Sasuke. She wanted to be looked as a popular, gentle, smart and tender girl that every boy would look at her in awe. Then, Sasuke might get jealous and go out with her. Her own fantasies created The Inner Sakura, which was composed of her arrogance, envy, and greed that everybody has. She may be a rabid fangirl, she was stil admirable; aside the fact that she was always fawning over Sasuke… and banging me on my head over and over again… Geez, what a violent girl… Anyways, she could be admirable if she got serious, and note that I said serious. Like that time when she fought the Oto Nins to protect Sasuke and myself while we were unconscious. I heard that she was amazing, never let go even she was banged on her head over and over again… I guess she could be a good friend once I reveal myself… if she would accept the true me of course…

Sasuke is a bastard. Yet, I'm sure he wasn't always this way… Itachi was the cause… If he ever knew… I knew Itachi when I was still young. He was one of the Jounins that had trained me when I was still a Chuunin. He was not as a bastard he is now. But anyways, I guess Sasuke was too much affected by the slaughter of his family. His hate for his brother motivated him to get stronger but it was also a stupid thing. The Uchiha Massacre made a really deep scar in his soul that pushed him to get more power. That eventually led him to Orochimaru that attired him with more power to overcome his brother. I'm sure that he was lonely inside. Yet, because of his ambition of killing his brother, he couldn't have any emotion shown before he succeeded. To push everyone aside, he hid behind his grumpy self.

Not only them, but also everyone had their darkest secrets hiding in the deepest of their soul, marking them forever. I knew about Sasuke and Sakura the most since they are my teammates. I'm not sure about the others even they are all my friends.

Neji I can actually understand a bit with his Destiny thing and his hate for the Main Hyuuga Family, since he thought that his uncle killed his father.

Hinata because she had low esteem and added to the facts that she was the Hyuuga Heiress, her little sister always beat her in battle and her father's constant comments. She always thought herself as a good for nothing.

Lee had that problem of being unable to mould Chakra which made him shunned somehow, added to the fact that he was an orphan like me. He may not show his sadness, but I could see in his eyes when he though no one was looking. Luckily, Gai may be not the sanest person; he was able to augment Lee's self-esteem and loved him like a father should. That's maybe why Lee always tried to copy was Gai did. With that whole stupid and weird hug and crying scene of 'Lee, Gai-sensai, Lee' and on and on and on…

Now for my own secret that had been locked in the S-Classefied Scrolls. I have been trained from the most Elite Jounins and Anbus of Konoha that didn't hate me since my 4th birthday. You could say that I am a genius. I have the most powerful bloodlines. Yes, bloodline**S. **I have also a higher status than the Hokage, except that I don't have anything of the actual power, though I am something that the Hokage can never be: I am the Royal of the Fire Country.

I am from The Uzumaki Clan, the most powerful and secret Clan of Konoha. We are a group of people who wield the Legendary Amaterasu, The Heaven Eyes. Now, I think I'm one of the four people that had be left in the whole Clan since the Attack of Kyuubi.

The legends told that the ancestors of my clan were Tenshis who descended to earth. They married some of the strongest Shinobis and their offsprings created the Clan.

Their children have the powers of the Tenshis, although only the girls have all of the traits and powers.

The rare boys born in the family had only the physical traits, a rock mental will as well of a large amount of Chakra. That's what give my father the power and will to become the youngest, yet greatest Hokage of the history.

Uzumaki Clan had always been living in secrecy. Although everyone knew this clan, no one knew who we really were. We adapted different names across the Shinobi Countries. The men of the family were often named Kazama. My father was one of them: Kazama Arashi.

Yes, that's right. My father was the Yondaime that had sealed Kyuubi in me.

He was a genius of his own league. He had not the Uzumaki Bloodline but he made his own way to the stature of Hokage by working hard. He created so many Jutsus that most were labelled as Kinjutsus.

That's what I wanted to be; like him. Even though I was trained by the best of the best Konoha Ninjas, I still wanted to grow like a normal kid. I didn't want to reach the top only because of my bloodlines, my status or my wings.

Yes, I have wings.

How?

Simply because I am a girl; one of the last of the Uzumaki Clan.

How is it possible?

I'm in a Henge that was casted by the most powerful Shinobis of Konoha. A powerful Henge that could hid me from the Sharingan and the Byakuugan.

To become a genin had made me do something to hide my powers. I have a seal on the top left of my back, sealing my bloodlines as well of my Chakra Control. But that only applied when I was a boy, so if I returned to my true gender, the seal will disappear, and all my powers will return.

So now, here I am, preparing for the second Chuunin exam. I wouldn't have an unfair advantage against other genins since all of my special powers were sealed. I am slowly working my way; just like my father did before me.

Even though I still flinch under the hated gaze of the villagers, I found great friends. Although the recent betrayal of Sasuke still hurt like shit, I still welcome his return with open arms. After all, he _IS_ one of my precious people… Only he chose the wrong path. Now that he returned, I am happy. The pain of his Chidori through my chest faded a little bit…

I feel tense. It's time. Time to become Chuunin. Time to reveal after the exams. Time to reveal my true self.

_Lies will be untold._

_Truth will be revealed._

I fear their reactions when I return to my true gender.

I fear of the possibilities of their reject. But I'll be tough. After all, I am one of the last Uzumakis and the Heiress. As well of the proud daughter of the 4th Hokage, Yondaime, Kazama Arashi…

I tied my Hitai-ate on the upper part of my right arm. I am ready. No matter how hard the exam will be, I am ready. I am prepared for the worst. But I am proud. I will become a Chuunin this time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok…Crappy ending I know...

Anyways, hope you like it. And please review!

Ja Ne!

Yue Hime


	2. chapter 2: Crappy Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edited A/N:** This is some chapter that is really a crap. Just think it as a filler bettween the chapter 1 and 2. You can skip this if you want because there will be no actions at all, and it won't be really connected to the next chapter. It's only a team 7 meeting. And Naruto will show some sign of being his true self but that's all. I wrote this when I had some writer block so it'll be hard to change the actual chapter. So I only changed the verb tenses.

_**Chapter proof read/beta'd by Sk8er7. Thank you! XD **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

((blah)) Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 2 – Crappy Meeting

The sun shone brightly. The team seven was waiting on the bridge for their lazy and pervert sensei.

Kakashi was late as usual. It's their routine. Although no one dare to questionned the members of Team 7 who always waited for their sensai for frigging 2 to 3 hours?

Sakura's impatient foot tapping could be heard across the place.

Sasuke was leaning on the bridge, eyes closed. Was he meditating?

Only one was missing in this portrait of every day was…

Naruto…

In fact, he was not there. This was really not like him. Normally, he will rush to the spot and looking around. He will be the first to arrive. He will wonder why nobody was there. He will yell at them when they arrive.

Still, he was not here.

'_What happened?'_ Wondered Sasuke. '_Where is the dobe?' _

This was not normal at all. Where was he?

'_Naruto! Where are you! Get your stupid ass right there!'_ Inner Sakura screamed while she is worried.

Where could he be?

The two of the team seven were each lost in thought. A certain Dead Last occupied their minds.

"YO!" Kakashi greeted, popping out of nowhere. He sweatdropped at the scenery. Sakura was not yelling at him for being late? That's a first… He chuckled suddenly. If they were so lost in thought, why not tease them a little…? Mm? Good idea, he decided.

"Um… So? Are you guys planning a date or something? If so, I could help a lot you know. Or you could read The Icha Icha Paradise. It has a lot of constructive ideas…"

Sasuke looked at him with a glare that could kill the most courageous Shinobis. He 'Hned' then returned to his thoughts.

Kakashi sweatdropped for the second time. So it seemed to him that the young Uchiha had perfect control over his emotions, huh? It wasn't a surprise though; he was after all, an avenger like he said.

'_If I can't get a reaction from his part, then let's see about Sakura…'_ Kakashi thought evilly.

"Yo Sakura… Are _you_ planning a date?" he said, voice filled with a slight malicious tone.

If Sasuke was a master of mask, Sakura was not that lucky. She became red like a tomato. She was torn between anger and embarrassment. Her fist clenched, knuckles went white.

Sadly, Kakashi didn't notice that, so he continued.

"Do you want ideas? Read Icha Icha Paradise! The greatest book ever! Written by the wonderful, extraordinary Legendary Toad-Sennin!"

That's it! Sakura finally cracked. Not with laughs but with anger. She exploded.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

That's the state Naruto found his team.

Kakashi was backing down with fear while Sakura was yelling at him for being a _'pervert'?_

Sasuke? He seemed to be asleep, noticed Naruto, not believing his eyes. Sasuke seemed to have picked up his habit...

None of them seemed to notice him. They were all preoccupied with something. Naruto sweatdropped.

Suddenly, Sasuke opened his eyes. He saw Naruto. He walked to him and said,

"So dobe, where were you?"

"Uh, sleeping?" Naruto tried innocently.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; typical Naruto. "So that's why you are late, huh?"

"Late? I am?" he asked, feeling the amused glance of Kakashi and the murderous glare of Sakura.

"…" Sasuke said nothing for he knows that Naruto was pointless again.

Inside, Naruto was laughing so much that he had an imaginary stomachache. **(Uh… I know, that's weird…)** They thought that he was _that_ stupid? Oh well, let them think that. The truth would be revealed soon…

"So…? What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some butt at the exams!"

The rest of team seven shook their heads; this was definitively Naruto! However, they still let him led the way as they walked to take the exams.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edited A/N:** SO, this chapter is finished. I'm very sorry that it is very short. The next one, as you know, is longer so I hope to compensate…

Arigatou for reading and please review.

Yue Hime


	3. Chapter 3: Before The Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hey guys and gals. Gomen Nee… I just recently got off of my writer block… and I wanted to post this chapter the past several days but FanFiction didn't let me!**

Thanks for all the reviews guys!

Here is the third chapter of this story. Hope you all enjoy it…

That's all. Enjoy!

_Chapter beta'd, proof-read by Sk8er7. Thanks! _

**Edited: I have changed the verb tenses so yeah… also, I didn't send this chapter to my beta since she had already beta'd it long time ago… **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah'_ Naruto thinking

**_'blah' _**Kyuubi thinking

**((blah))**Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 3 – Before the Exam

I looked at that building. It was the same as last year. When Orochimaru stroked, it was destroyed, but was rebuilt after the battle.

It made me nostalgic. I am quite anxious actually… Who knew what the exams would be reserving for us…? Stupid wasn't it? Me, being an Anbu at a young age, scared of the Chuunin Exams…

My fears were probably felt by Kyuubi-nii since he started to growl in me.

Yes, Kyuubi was my nii-san, well adopted of course. He was really not a bad guy! That night, the night of the attack, he was too angered. Orochimaru killed his daughter and mate, and told him that the ninjas of Konoha attacked them, which sent him in his demon rage. Blind by his demon rage, he killed numerous ninjas and citizens without realizing what he had done. He regretted it but it cannot be reversed, the seal had formed by Yondaime. He has no choice but to let the Shinigami seal him in my body…

"**Kit. Are you alright?" **his thunderous voice echoed in the deepest of my mind.

'_Yea… Just anxious, that's all…' _I answered him with my thoughts.

**"Don't worry… You'll do just fine."**

'_Thanks nii-san.' _

Kyuubi-nii didn't answer me but I could feel his contentment. To him, I'm the Kit that he had but all lost. He was really protective of me, not that I mind of course…

I looked at my teammates. Sakura was looking tense, while Sasuke just clenched his fists. I could tell his excitement.

Yes. I should be excited as well. This time I'll become a Chuunin!

I looked back at them and saw them nodding at me. I smiled. Not the goofy one, but a true smile. Sasuke looked surprised but I didn't care. I would tell them the truth soon, why should I care?

I took a deep breath. Then I led the way; my team trailed behind me.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Kakashi had already left us to meet the other Jounin instructors. As we entered the building and arrived at the room, we were surprised to see that there weren't any genjutsu on the door. Maybe because they thought that we were too good and too awesome to fall into a trap like that one?

"**Kit! Don't act like your mask _please_! I am already annoyed by it and if you become like that… I'll become crazy!" **growled Kyuubi-nii.

_'Sorry Kyu-nii… but it is the truth you know…'_

"…"

So I laughed. The Great Kyuubi No Kitsune wasout of words by a mere human child girl? Hilarious!

In the depth of my mind, I heard Kyu-nii growled and replied.

**"You are not a mere human you know… well, not really. Because you're my vessal, you can't be call as a mere human and you know it!"**

_'Whatever…'_

He's right. Since I'm his vessal, I couldn't be count as a mere human. My Chakra pathways could allow more Chakras to pass and my senses were more powerful than those of normal human had. If you wanted acomplete definition of what I am, a human youkai, which means I am in the middle of the two different kinds. This didn't appear on my physical so it wasn't sealed.

I turned my head to observe other teams.

Lee was the same as before. He still had those thick elbows and his green spandex suit. I shuddered. _'I wonder if he'll be the next Green Beast…'_

Neji looked almost the same as before. Only his eyes changed a little bit. They had somewhat softened, as he did not glare at everyone anymore. _'Does he still have that destiny thing? I really should ask him. Not now though… after the exams I guess…'_

Hinata looked shy as always. Though she left her habit of playing with her fingers. Gosh that got on my nerves countless time before! Thanks god that she had rid of that habit!**((sorry people but I really don't like that habit! Though she was cool and all,I think that she is _too_ shy!Cuz I think girlsare better independent... No offense to girls, especially shy girls since I'm a girl and I have a lot shy friends, I still think that we should all be independant... :D )) **

Shino was like always, mysterious, while Kiba was loud as ever. God! He was louder than me with my mask!

Ino was clung on Sasuke's arm and arguing with Sakura while Shikamaru was sighing and saying_ 'troublesome'_ countless time. Chouji was eating his bag of chips as usual.

Gaara and his siblings were the same, except Gaara's killer intent eased a bit. Oh and Kankurou's face was weirdly painted. Nothing surprised really…

All my friends were here ready to take the exams. I am as well… the only person I knew who wasn't there was that traitorous Kabuto who worked as a spy for that bastard Orochimaru!

The Sound was not a participant of this year's Exams. How could they actually? They have tensed their relationship with Konoha and as well of our allies. Especially after that last attack Orochimaru led. I seriously doubt that they'll participate in any Ranked Exams of Hidden Leaf, Hidden Sand, Hidden Grass, Hidden Lightning and Hidden Mist. Of course that the Hidden Mist and our relationships were not as great as the one of Hidden Sand, they were still our allies against the Sound and Akatsuki. That'll only leave one option: the Village Hidden in the Stone, since this particular village had been Konoha's enemy since the Great Shinobi War. Last time I heard, the Sound allied with Stone, though that wasn't confirmed yet… I just hoped that they won't ally with Akatsuki, or I'll be toast! Well, not technically but close… Even with my full power, I won't stand a chance against them. Maybe against the Low Ranked one yes but with the Higher Rank, I'll be captured for sure... that's why my powers were sealed. Not only for being a teenager, it also gave me a chance of run when ever my powers were usless against someone or when I run to a Akatsuki Member...

I was interrupted of my musing by Sasuke's voice.

"Dobe, the first exam will start soon. Snap out of your daydream and start preparing yourself!"

I looked up. Ibiki, the same examiner of last time came out of the examination room and snapped at us.

"I'm your first examiner! Come with me!" he ordered before leading us in the room.

"The Chuunin Exam will be in two parts. They will be testing of your competences and also of whether you are worth of being a Chuunin or not. The first part is…"

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**TBC**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

All right… finished the third chap… finally…! OUF! This chapter is longer than the others!

Ok, back to business: I have some important things to say.

-First of all, can anybody tell me what exactly is a Mary-Sue? I received a review telling me that my story is Mary-Sue but I really don't know what is it!

-Secondly, I need someone who can translate my own Jutsus to Japanese…

-Third of all, I officially open the poll of pairings! Please note that there will not be Yuri or Yaoi. I can't stand Yuri and I can't write Yaoi. So, please vote whom you want Naruto to be paired with. And after finishing Naruto's pairing, we'll see about other characters. Also, please know that I will make the final decision of pairings. So if a pairings is _really_ not my thing, then I'm sorry, I can't write it down…

- And finally, I need help! Could someone give me some ideas on the first part of the Exams? I want to be original... cuz Naruto and others past the first part of exams so they know what to expect... I want something original that they didn't know...****

That's all, thanks for reading my fic… Till next time!

Yue Hime


	4. Chapter 4: The First Exam

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Hiya! Sorry that I didn't update this chapter faster. I had a big writer block. Though happily, I finally produced this chapter. It took me like soooooo long! Anyways, hope you all going to enjoy this.

**Side Note: **Thank you for everyone who had reviewed! I have now 53 reviews! I'm so happy! ARIGATOU EVERYONE! J

**_This chapter is beta'd, pre-read by Sk8er7. Arigatou! _**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend: **

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

_"blah"_ Telepathy

((blah)) Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 4 – The Second Exam

"The first part of the exam is testing your information gathering skill. This is not like the last one that most of you had faced. This is more serious! Is there anyone who wants to forfeit?" Ibiki said coldly.

Hearing the silence of the room, he continued.

"In front, there are Chuunins scanning the room for any movements. Your hands are attached together while your mouths are taped. Each one of you will have a piece of information. You'll have to gather information off your teammates without being caught. If one of your teammates doesn't have all of the information, your whole team fails! Are there any questions?"

There was an awkward silence. Then, a boy yelled out.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! This exam is way above the Chuunin Level!"

"Shut up!" Ibiki snapped before he continued, "Hidden Sound and Hidden Stone made an alliance; I'm sure you all know it. There could be a Second Shinobi War! Those who will become Chuunin or Jounin have to be the Best of the Best. You and your teammates are disqualified. Please leave the room."

The boy cowered in fear. His teammates sent deadly glares to him. If a glare could kill, then he'd be dead hundreds of times!

Naruto was in a dilemma. He was at the verge of failing the exam! He couldn't reveal his skills now, or Sasuke and Sakura will suspect something! What to do, what to do?

Then he sighed, knowing that if he did nothing, then he and his team will fail the exam. He couldn't afford that. He'll have to use one of his skills.

As Ibiki tied him up with a rope, he could see the worried and suspicious glances Sakura and Sasuke threw to him. Almost as if they knew that he'd surprise them all but at the same time, worried that he'll ruin everything. ****

Naruto threw a reassuring glance to them and he smiled his goofy stupid smile as he always does.

As soon as Ibiki allowed them to start, Naruto closeed his eyes and concentrated hard. He was trying to reach the part of the mental shield that allow telepathy in Sakura and Sasuke. Normally, this Jutsu will need at least one hand sign, but since he was tied, he cannot do it. He was trying mentally, which proven very difficult, seeing as this Jutsu was classed as an A class Jutsu. He concentrated for a little while before seeing a bright light in front of him lighten the darkness around him, which was caused by his closed eyes.

Finally! He had arrived to his destination!

_"Sakura, Sasuke…"_

_"What the--?" _Thought Sasuke, eyes widening as he looked at Naruto. 

_"Naruto? Is that you?" _Sakura thought as she looked at Naruto in alarm.

_"Hai. Don't ask how I did it now. We need to exchange our information." _Naruto said rapidly.

Sasuke looked at him in surprise: who knew that the dobe could be that responsible? Meanwhile, Sakura was thinking the same thing…

_"All right then," _agreed Sasuke. _"I'll tell you my information as you and Sakura will tell yours." _

They were exchanging their information for several minutes. Then, they looked around and observed the others. Well, only Naruto and Sasuke were doing it… Sakura? Well, she was looking at Sasuke, like a good Fangirl she should and always was.

Naruto observed the room. Some teams were doing fair well. Like the Shika-Ino-Cho team. The only thing they lacked was being discrete. Shikamaru was sleeping, snoring more likely. No one could blame him; he was not a Genin anymore. The only reason he was there is because his ancient team couldn't participle in the exam without a third member. Ino was looking at Sasuke dreamily and glaring at Sakura like she usually did. Chouji was eating his bag of chips rather loudly might he add. We couldn't really say that they were discrete… Naruto sweatdropped…

Team 8 wasn't very discrete either. Hinata was looking down on the ground and pocking her fingers together. Naruto sweared that he'll help her gain more confidence. The habit of hers started really getting on his nerves! Kiba was playing with Akamaru who was yapping loudly, earning some dark glares from the other Genins. Shino was more discrete than the others: he was sitting straightly unmoving. A perfect statue; if you asked Naruto.

The team Gai was the most discrete of them all. Lee was sweating a lot. _'Is he in deep trouble because of the exam?'_ Wondered Naruto. Maybe that's also because that Tenten kicked his balls… Hum… Anyways, Tenten was glaring at Lee, as she was warning him not doing something stupid. At the same time, she was also looking at Neji with a dazed smile. Naruto sweatdropped; why were there so many fangirls…? _'I'm so glad I'm not a boy to be fawning over…' _ in his mind, Naruto could hear Kyuubi laughed at what he thought. Finally, Neji, who was looking straightly at the examiner; which wasn't discrete at all…

_'Hmm… I think I won't be discrete as well; I'll go to sleep like Shikamaru… After all, that Jutsu took more than I wagered…' _Thought Naruto as he made himself comfortable, closing his eyes and then went to sleep. Two seconds later, he was asleep…

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

So? How about that? It's kind of short but I really had hard time to get this done so please bear with me 'Kay?

**Poll of Naruto's pairings. **

**Ita/Naru – 3** _I kind of like this pairing though it's not my favorite…Still, _

**Kaka/Naru – 2** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it… _

**Sasu/Naru – 2** _YAY! I like this pairing. Please vote on this. _

**Neji/Naru – 2** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji… _

**ItaNaru is leading! Though KakaNaru, SasuNaru and NejiNaru are not so far behind either. Continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Poll of others' pairings**

**Neji/Ten – 1** _I really like this pairing… _

**Saku/Lee - ?** _Vote on this one! I like this one very much! _

**Saku/No one - ?** _If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I__'m not really a Sakura Supporter! _

**Others you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too! **

**Also, two people told me that it****'s better if I write all my jutsus in English to be more understandable. What do you all think? Should I do as they say or should I write in Japanese and then make a translation lexique in the end? **

Anyways, Please review and tell me your comments! Arigatou!

Yue Hime


	5. Chapter 5: Forest of Death Pt 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**IMPORTANT A/N: there's something I wanted to clear up. About the facts of Naruto being the only Genin and Sasuke being a copy of Orochimaru in the Canon. I just read some summaries for the Naruto II. This story have NO what-so-ever connection to that! I repeate, THIS STORY HAS NO WHAT-SO-EVER CONNECTIONS TO THAT! Still, since I know now what would happen if Naruto went to trainning with Jiyaira after the betrayl of Sasuke in the Canon, I may have plannings more differently from what I did first. There will maybe, and I repeate MAYBE some things that will happen in the Canon but it will end differently or the whole adventure will be different. That's all I wanted to say to clear the questions of those who read the Canon of Naruto II.**

**Authoress' Note: **Some people votes for two different pairings for Naruto in one review. Just want to clear something a bit. If you vote for two different pairings for Naruto, then I am going to count the two of them. Though if you vote for the same pairings in one review for like more than one time, I'm still counting it as only one vote.

**Side Note: **WOW! I got 37 reviews for one chapter! ARIGATOU EVERYONE! J

_**This chapter is beta'd, pre-read by Sk8er7. Arigatou! **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

**((blah))** Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 5 – The Forest Of Death Pt 1

While Naruto was sleeping peacefully, some teams were ready to blow the classroom. Some were trying to untie themselves without success, others were only looking at the floor, discouraged. The examiner Ibiki was looking at the Genins with a sadistic smile on his scar composed face, which made the fear in the room higher.

He disqualified team after team. Finally at the end, Ibiki fished out 20 teams out of 38. While the teams who stayed cheered in victory, the teams that had been disqualified were cursing loudly before leaving the room. Some even spat on the ground angrily. Naruto continued to sleep without a care of the world until Anko made her grand entrance by smashing the window in a loud noise.

That woke Naruto up. He jerked in his seat, looking at everywhere in alarm before yawing loudly that drew tears in the corner of his eyes. He then stretched as well as proceeding to clear the sleepiness that still clouded his mind.

While Naruto was rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Anko lectured Ibiki sternly. Well, as stern she could be…

"Oi Ibiki! What's wrong with you? It's the second time you left more than 10 teams in!" yelled Anko as she frowned at Ibiki.

"But they deserve to be qualified. After all, this exam is sure is more tough than the last one," replied Ibiki with a smile... er, a scary smile… er, a smile that looked like a maniacal grin. Some teams shuddered in unison after seeing his… er… maniac like smile.

"Hn, I bet that like last time, I can cut all of them in half!" wagered Anko. "Come you twerps! Meet me at the Forest of Death. If you don't know where it is, then follow me. And don't get lost!" she gestured for them to follow behind her as she headed to the Forest of Death.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"Ano Naruto?" asked uncertainly Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-chan?"

"How did you enter our heads?" she asked while Sasuke was glancing at Naruto, also waiting for his answer.

Naruto fell in silence. How should he explain? Maybe he shouldn't explain at all…

"Naruto?" tentatively, Sakura asked for the second time while her Inner Self was throwing her fist on the air and yelling how much Naruto was annoying.

"Oh… Well-" Naruto was trying to get out of this mess when Anko called out rather loudly.

"OI! Stop trailing behind, Team Seven!"

Naruto sighed in relief. Thankfully, Anko saved him… _'Remind me, Kyuu-nii, to thank her the next time I see her…' _

**"You know that she'll make you treat her with all the Dango ((Sorry, I don't know how to spell the thing Anko always had a fetish for…)) she can eat right? And you do know that's more than a hundred…" **

Naruto mentally sighed.

_'Yeah, that'll cost me more than anything… Now that I don't have my ANBU or Jounin pays. Though I'm sure that she'll still make me… anyways, can't talk now Kyuu-nii, my life is at stake here! My team is so suspicious of me!' _

In his head, Naruto could hear the thundering laughs of Kyuubi No Kitsune.

"Let's go guys, we're falling behind." Seeing his teammates' frustrated and suspicious glances, Naruto rapidly said. "I promise you I'll tell you guys AFTER the exam okay?"

"Why AFTER the exam?"

"Um… Because the exam is going to be starting soon!" Rapidly, Naruto came with an excuse. Rather lousy, he knew, but it was better than Kakashi-sensei's 'I was lost on the road of life'…

Earning another glance from Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto hurriedly went after their second examiner, Anko.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"Now Gakis, this is the second stage of the Chuunin Exams: The Forest of Death! Now the rules. First, you'll need to sign this contract stating that the deaths that were between you all in the Forest are not our concern. Of course we'll try to protect you if there are intruders, but that's it." At this, Anko let a sadistic laugh out. "Also, you'll be given one scroll per team. Whether a Heaven Scroll or Earth Scroll. You'll be fighting for the other scroll that you don't have, meaning that you'll have to collect all two scrolls. Killing is permitted. Let's see if you Gakis are worth of being Shinobi."

The Genins looked at each other. The teams of Konoha were not as anxious as the others since they had been in the exam before. The second part of the Forest of Death wasn't new to them. Some of the teams from the other Hidden Villages also weren't concerned at this; they were there the last time also.

"Now, go to there to sign your team up and receive your Scroll. What are you waiting for? Get Lost!" finished Anko.

Naruto went to retreive the Scroll that was assigned for them. It was a Heaven Scroll.

"Listen guys, we have a Heaven Scroll so we need an Earth Scroll." stated Naruto the obvious information as an introduction of the speech that he was about to say.

"WE KNOW THAT, BAKA!" yelled Sakura as she banged her fist on Naruto's head, which caused Naruto to yell in pain. Sakura's fist hurt a lot when they were 12, but now, it hurt more than anything!

"Sakura, let Naruto finish what he wants to say," replied Sasuke with his monotone voice.

"Of course Sasuke-kun…" said Sakura dreamily, fawning over him.

"Alright, as I was saying, we got the Heaven Scroll and need an Earth Scroll." At this, Sakura yelled once more: "Get to the point Naruto-Baka!" Ignoring her, Naruto continued, "I saw a group of Kiri Nins with the Earth Scroll. Maybe we can take them down and take their Scroll?" finished Naruto with a tint of fake arrogance. Thankfully, his teammates didn't detecte the fake tone.

Yet Sasuke was looking at him suspiciously. Did he catched the fake tone in his voice? If so, how? He had been discrete wasn't he? Okay, okay, he was not as stupid he always looked like, but who cared? No matter, he'll be revealed soon, so what gives? Let Sasuke suspect him. It was not big deal, wasn't it?

As Naruto was lost in thoughts, Sasuke was thinking about how strange Naruto was acting; as if he was not the same person anymore. _'What happened to the dobe? He's changed, I can tell, but why and how? Never mind, I WILL find out what had caused this change!' _Sasuke thought determinedly, eyes narrowing at the leaping form of Naruto in front of him.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

So? How about that? It's kind of short but I really had hard time to get this done so please bear with me 'Kay?

**Main Pairing. **

**Ita/Naru – 17** _GREAT!_ _I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 7** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it… _

**Sasu/Naru – 16** _YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 4 **_People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 5** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 1 **_this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**ItaNaru is leading though only by one votes! It's so close the votes! I'm not even sure myself if I like SasuNaru or ItaNaru the best! Lol When I received one review telling me Sasu/Naru, I immadiatly also received another review that told me to make a Ita/Naru… Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Side Pairings.**

**Neji/Ten – 4** _I really like this pairing…_

**Saku/Lee - 3** _Vote on this one! I like this one very much! _

**Saku/No one - 6** _If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I__'m not really a Sakura Supporter!_

**Saku/Kiba – 1 **_It was suggested to me. I found it weird but I have to agree that they are both loudmouths. _

**Hina/Shino – 1 **_Ok…? No comment…_

**Shika/Ino – 1 **_I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

**Hina/Kiba – ? **_Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Ino/Shika – ? **_What do you think? I love this pairing!_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

**Other Poll. (Closed)**

**Jutsus in English – 3**

**Jutsus in Japanese – 4**

**For this one, the poll is closed. I'm sorry for those who wanted to have English Jutsus. I like Japanese ones better. I mean, Shadow Clone Jutsu just doesnt sound right as Kage Bushin no Jutsu… I'm sorry people but I hope that it won't keep you guys from reading this fan fiction. **

The next chapter will have the first fighting scene! Boy arent you happy? lol. A warning though, I ABSOLUTELY suck at any attempt of writing fighting scenes so if I screwed it royally, I'm sorry… But still, I'll try my best 'Kay?

Anyways, Please review and tell me your comments! Arigatou!

Yue Hime


	6. Chapter 6: Forest of Death Pt 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **I'm I great for finishing this chapter in a record of time? I mean, this chapter contained a fighting scene! **I suck at that but I still finished it!** I'm not sure if it's good or what but anyways, I hope you all enjoy it.

**Since I have received a review from kamechan** **that had several questions, I thought that maybe others have the same question:**

**(I have cut everything of the review except the questions)**

Why is Shikamaru participating in the exams? He was already made Chuunin the last time. And Gaara is the Kazekage. Why should he try to reach the rank of a Chuunin!

**Answer:**

About the fact of Shikamaru being in the Chuunin Exams, all I want to say is that I didn't placed another person in the Team of Shika-Ino-Cho. So he is like participing the exam for the other two of his team. And also, for the fact that Gaara participing in the exam, like I said before in the chapter 5, in this story, there might have reference to some of the things in the Naruto II but a lot of things are different. For exemple, in the Naruto II, Sasuke was a copy of Orochimaru and in this he is not, the whole gang of friends of Naruto became Chuunin while Naruto was still a Genin, things like that which aren't the same in this story. Also, about the fact that Gaara became Kazekage, well, that was in Naruto II. And in my story, I decided to make him not a Chuunin.

**Side Note: **Thank you for everyone who had reviewed! I'm very happy! ARIGATOU EVERYONE! 

_**This chapter is unbeta'd so it might contain serious grammar mistakes or misspelling since my Spell Check doesn't work. When my beta Sk8er7 finishes to correct this, I'll replace the chapter.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 6 – The Forest Of Death Pt 2

Naruto suddenly stopped. He stayed on the branch he was at and looked arround. As Sasuke and Sakura arrived beside him, he gestured them to stay low and quiet.

"What is it dobe?" asked Sasuke with a taunting yet quiet tone.

Naruto knew that he should be making an idiot of himself by yelling that he was not a dobe but he couldn't because of those Nins hiding in the bushes just below them.

"Shut up Sasuke-teme! For your almighty highness' information, there are the Kiri Ninjas that I've told you who had the Earth Scroll." Replied Naruto, explaining to Sasuke like he was a little baby.

Inwardly Sasuke growled.

Brushing Sasuke's growls aside and paid no attention to them, Naruto continued with his explaination to the both of his teammates.

"Sasuke, activate your Sharingan and examine them please." Commanded Naruto to Sasuke. Sure, he could with one of his own Kinjutsus to do the trick but to be more discrete, Naruto decided to make Sasuke do it.

Sasuke growled for the second time. How dare the dobe order HIM to do something! However, no matter how it frustrated him, he did what he was told.

So he activated his Sharingan which had the three commas like signs around his iris. He observed the Kiri Nins with his Kekkei Genkai then he answered Naruto.

"They seem very weak." Commented Sasuke.

"Then let's take them!" said confidantly Sakura. "I'm sure that Sasuke-kun can take all of them in one jutsu!" she finished dreamly while her Inner self agree wholeheartly with her.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Typical rabbit fangirl…

He got serious once more. "Sakura, you'll use your Dokugiri Jutsu that I'm sure Shizune-nee had taught you. That will give us a smokescreen to cover up and we'll take those Nins in no time!"

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in surprise. How did he become a Shikamaru in flesh in a very short time?

Seeing his teammates's glances, Naruto sighed. Him and his big mouth again... Anyways, it can't be helped. They need that Scroll!

"No question now. We don't have that time. I _promise_ that I'll explain everything to you ok?"

"But Naruto-BAKA why are _you _the tactician? I mean, Sasuke-kun is _waaay_ better than you!" said Sakura while her Inner self agreed with her fist in the air, screaming and yelling mentally.

Naruto sighed again. Why did Sakura always compare him and Sasuke? They were all three under the three Senin's tutelage werent they? Then why Sasuke was better than them? He was under that Bastard of Snake Senin Orochimaru for God Sake! Not that he had any problem with Sasuke, well not anymore, he had BIG problem with that frigging Snake!

He turned to Sasuke and pleaded with his eyes for him to make Sakura understand.

Sasuke 'hned' and turned to Sakura who melted under his gaze. "Alright Sasuke-kuuun…"

She lept down from the branch to the ground and began to do her hand seals. The three Mist Shinobis jumped away from their hiding places and went into defensive mode.

Sakura finished her seals and yelled out, "**Dokugiri no Jutsu**!"

A huge cloud of dark poison smoke emited from her mouth and headed to the Mist Shinobis who were paralyzed in fear then it spred in the whole cleaning. It appeared to the Konoha Genins that the other team was only Rookies who had no experiences what so ever in actually battles or just death or life situations. They reeked of fear, smelled Naruto with his sensible nose.

Profiding the smokescreen that Sakura had created for them, Naruto and Sasuke descended to the ground and entered the smoke, not before wearing a mask similar to the one Kakashi always wore.

Naruto let his high senses guide him as he drove in the smoke. His ears twiched a bit as he heard a mouvement at his left side. He sniffed the air, after making sure that the smoke won't enter his body, he figured out that the person that was on the left of him was not one of his teammates, but a enemy Shinobi. After quickly making some signs, Naruto created his famous technique; two Kage Bushins. Then, he made some other signs and then called out loudly, "**Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu**!" He sent out his Kage Bushins combined with the new Jutsu at two of the Mist Genins. As soon the Kage Bushins touched the Shinobis, a huge explosion occurred. The ones who faced the Kage Bushins were thrown in the air and knocked the back of their heads on the trunks of some trees while they were landing, thus sending them into the realm of unconsciouness.

Naruto shook his head, "Pathetic…" he mumbled while shaking his head with dissapointment.

As he heard the explosion and the screaming of the two Shinobis, Sasuke knew that he had to take the last one standing. In the smoke, Sasuke couldn't see a thing. To help him fight, he drew some of his blood with his teeth then made some seals and called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**!" A small snake appeared.

"Sasuke-sama, did you summoned me?" It bowed in respect.

"Hai. I need you to guide me to the last Mist Shinobi in this smoke." Replied Sasuke in a commanding tone.

"As you wish." The snake bowed again and then slowly led the way to the last standing Mist Genin. Arrived there, the summon dissapeared with a little puff of smoke before bowing to Sasuke. That left Sasuke hiding in the smoke and observing the last Genin. That one proved to be quite a challenge, noted Sasuke as he saw the Genin was still in his defense Taijutsu style while watching everything with calculated eyes. Then, the said Genin took a scroll on his back and then drew blood with his teeth on his thumb then write something on the scroll with his own blood. The scroll dissapeared with a puff and a sword was in front of the Genin. Sasuke watched in curiosity as the Genin went into a stance that was very unfamiliar with him as Sasuke wasn't some Swordmaster.

'_Nothing's changed.'_ Decided Sasuke with arrogance, _'I'm sure he can't even wield his sword.' _

He then proceeded to make seals and called out, "**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" Huge fireballs emerged from his mouth and headed to the Mist Shinobi. The said Genin swirled his sword arround him and cutted the fireball in small portions. The Mist Shinobi smirked in satisfaction but he didn't noticed that the grand fireball he cut in portion were still heading to his way. Trying to escape, he failed miserably. In his own moment of arrogance, he was hit square on the body by more than half of the little fireballs. He collapsed on the ground and lost conscious.

"Pathetic." Mumbled Sasuke just like Naruto.

After they went to retrieve the Earth Scroll the defeated team had, Sakura jumped out of her heading place and immediately arrived at Sasuke's side, complimented while clinging on him. "Oh Sasuke-kuuuuun! You are soooooo Awesome out there!" she cooed.

Naruto snicked with his hand hiding his mouth. "Sakura-chan, what about me?" he put his fake goofy smile on and returned to his old, dobe-ish way.

"You? You sucked big time!" she screamed at Naruto before continued to fawning over the already irrited Sasuke.

"B-but you can't even see with the smoke on! How can you say that I sucked big time! And _I_ was the one who took TWO Shinobis on MY own!" replied Naruto with fake sadness while he was laughing inside.

Sasuke let a smirke covered his face as well. Let's see how will Sakura got out of this one…

The said Kunoichi (sp?) was stutting and unable to find right words to counter Naruto's taunting. Instead, she banged Naruto on the head with her monstrous strengh that was taught by Tsunade.

Naruto's pained cry resonned the whole Forest of Death. Animals were running in fear and Shinobis were shuddering and wincing in sympathy at that horrible scream. To provoque those kind of scream, the attack MUST be _very_ painfull!

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**Lexique:**

**Dokugiri no Jutsu **– Poison Mist

**Bunshin Daibakuha no Jutsu **– Clone Great Explosion

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu **– Summoning Technique

**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu **– Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique

well, that was the fighting scene. I hope you all enjoyed it. I guess I'm kind of proud of that. I have to say that was my best till now. If you didn't liked that, I'm sorry then for making a screwed battle scene. This one however didn't have any Taijutsus I'm aweard of that, it's more about another side of Naruto who makes good strategies, some of the team works and the superiority of the team 7 compared to other teams. And also, the Kiri team they were facing is really weak I agree, but that was only to show how team seven was strong compared to others Genins. I hope that I didn't confused everybody with that scene.

Also, as you can see, Sakura was somewhat really Bitchy in this chapter. And that's wanted! there's like soooo many people voted for Sakura being a bitch so as you can see, she was a rabbit fangirl that always bang on Naruto's head does nasty things... And that's only the beganning! She'll be such a bitch, if everybody still always vote for her being a bitch, when Naruto reveals him (or should I say her)self... Expecte it cuz it won't be pretty what I'm going to do with her not accepting our cute little Naru-chaaaaaan... lol

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 34** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 9** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 24 **_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 7** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 7** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 1**_ this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**ItaNaru is leading though by ten votes! Just to say, I may going to do a threesome or even a foursome with the highest votes. Still, at the end, Naru has to choose, and that's going to be the person who had the highest votes. Till now, it's Ita/Naru. Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Side Pairings.**

**Neji/Ten – 10** _I really like this pairing…_

**Saku/Lee – 4 **_Vote on this one! I like this one very much!_

**Saku/No one – 20 **_If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I'm not really a Sakura Supporter! O.o… there's a lot of Sakura-haters… lol_

**Saku/Kiba – 2** _It was suggested to me. I found it weird but I have to agree that they are both loudmouths._

**Hina/Shino – 2** _Ok…? No comment…_

**Shika/Ino – 7** _I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

**Hina/Kiba – 7** _Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Shino/Ino – 2 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Sasu/Hina – 1 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Shika/Temari **_Suggested to me…_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

**Friendship Poll.**

**Naruto's best friend.**

**Hinata – 2 **_That's good!_

**Ino – ? **_that'll be interesting._

**Sasuke – ? **_that's only okay if Naruto wasn't paired up with him_

**Gaara – ? **_Same as with Sasuke_

**Sakura – ? **_That's unreal since there's so many vote for Sakura being a bitch_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

Alright then, for the next chapter I plan to do another fighting scene that will be not like this one you read at all. It will be more exciting and, well, it will be on a whole other level you'll see. This time, I may have way more difficulty to write so please forgive me if I took my time to write the battle. Also, in the next fighting, there will be Taijutsus don't worry even if I suck big time... -sweatdrop-I may also add a little of Kinjutsus. Who knows?

Arigatou for reading my fic. And please review, ne?

Yue Hime


	7. Chapter 7: Forest of Death Pt 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **WOW, I'm I good to get this chapter done is no time? Let's see if I can do another time… But first, I need to clear something that will confuse you in the story. This chapter will contain a fight bettween a Sound Nin and the Team 7. **Just pretend that the Sound Four are still alive from the battles of the retreivation of Sasuke okay?** This is crucial to the fan fic. Arigatou for your understanding.

This chapter contains 3,615 words without the Ans, so it's like my longest chapter ever! I hope you'll enjoy it since there are people who said that my chapters are too short… Anyways, enjoy!

**Side Note:** Thank you for everyone who had reviewed my last chapter!ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! 

_**This chapter had not been beta'd so it may contain spelling errors and grammatical errors. Please understand, thank you!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 7 – The Forest Of Death Pt 3

They were walking for hours until the night fell. Finally, they stopped for a rest. They set their camp and Naruto went to the first watch.

He builded a little fire thanks to a Kaiton Jutsu and sat beside it. He looked at the sky and he couldn't help but to feel something amissing. He had a bad feeling about this exam. Something will go bad, he was sure. So he drew some blood on his thumb and made some seals and called out, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**"

Surprising enough, after the small puff of smoke cleared, it wasn't his trademark of frogs that reconnaised him as the apprentice of one of the Three Senins of Konoha. In fact, appeared before him was two two-tailed fox with beautiful red fur.

"Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?" asked one of the small fox respectfully as they bowed to Naruto.

"Chibi, Kai, I need you to search the forest and smell the Genins without being found. Something is going on and I have a bad feeling about this. Come to me once you found something fishy." Ordered Naruto.

The foxes bowed again and dashed into the bushes. Naruto sighed and went back to his guard.

After almost 4 hours, Sasuke went to Naruto and took the shift. Naruto went to sleep till Sakura woke him up to his next shift. And they shifted their guard bettween them the whole night till the sun came up.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

They were lepping from a branch to another. Then, there was an explosion. Turning their heads to those directions, they found two teams of Genins fighting.

"Let's go. They are none of our concern." Said Sasuke as he went to leping on the branches and advanced. He didn't even spared a glance toward the fighting Genins.

"Hai Sasuke-kuuun…" replied immediately dreamly Sakura as she just followed Sasuke's led, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto looked at the battle that was taking place. Why did he have that uneasy feeling that something is wrong?

Then, one of the foxes he summonded jumped to him.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama!" Chibi cried out.

"Hai, did you find something?" asked Naruto as he kneeled down to pick the little fox up.

"Hai! Do you see that battle over there?" the fox pointed the directions of the fighting with his little paws. "One ninja in one team of those are not what they seemed…"

"Oh?" Naruto rose one eyebrow elegantly.

"Ile, they are not. I don't know what is their village actually but the team that has the suspecious member has a headband that looked like four vertical lines in the middle."

"Oh? So they are Ame Shinobis… Why did one of them made you suspecious?"

"Because he didn't do any of special Suiton Jutsus! And I heard some kind of distrubing sound that was emitting from his wristbands and he smelled funny. He reeked of lesser demons and snakes " The little fox truefully stated while nudging his nose with his paws in disgust.

"So, one of them is a Oto Nin… Good job but still keep taps on him!" he praised and at the same time, gave a new mission to Chibi and Kai.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" with that, the fox jumped out of Naruto's arms and returned to it's hiding place so it won't be noticed.

"Dobe! What are you doing?" Sasuke yelled at him.

Naruto returned his gaze to the fighting Nins then shrugged it off and followed behind his teammates that had left him.

They continued to advance to the Tower. The night fell and they set their camp.

As Naruto prepared to sleep, he sensed some supressed energy coming to their way.

He jumped from the ground and woke Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" he nudged her gentlely.

"NARUTO-BAKA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET ME SLEEP FOR GOD'S SAKE!" she yelled at our poor Naruto's sensible ears.

Naruto dropped to the ground, holding his ears painfully.

Hearing the commotion that took place, Sasuke went to their side and asked what's going on.

"Naruto-Baka decided to wake me up to prank me!" answered Sakura, deformated the whole truth.

Sasuke looked at her in suspecion. He looked then at Naruto who was still on the ground, holding his ears in pain.

"Dobe. What happened." Sasuke asked. He knew that Sakura always deformated the truth when it concerned her appearance in front of him. _'Hn. Annoying.'_ Though Sasuke as he glared at Sakura who looked innocently back at him.

Naruto finally got off the ground when he remembered why did he wake Sakura before.

To answer Sasuke's question concerning the TRUTH, Naruto replied while groaning mentally.

'_Hn. Stupid. Insensive. Rabid fangirl. Bitch.'_ Thought Naruto as he rubbed his ears painfully.

"I wake Sakura-chan up because I sensed a team of ninjas heading to our way." Said Naruto without a care of world as he was still trying to get the pain of his still ringing ears.

The remining two of the Team 7 looked him in disbelieve.

As Naruto continued to rubb his ears, he suddenly was aweard of what he said_. 'Oh. Crap.'_ Damn, he was screwed…

"Uh… I mean, I smelled–, No! Uh… Heard–. No! Uh…" studdled Naruto, trying to correct his errors but inwardly screwed much more.

"Look. This is something that I'll tell you after the exam like I promised 'Kay? Now, what about the ninjas?" Tried to argue Naruto.

Sakura was about to yell at Naruto for lying and being such a brat, but was stopped by the arrival of three ninjas.

"Well… Well… Well… It's this the Senin Apprentice Team **(1)**? Pathetic! Cant even sense us coming… And you Sasuke-kun… Orochimaru-sama will be **_very _**displease with you…" one of the Ame Nins said with a mal-intentioned tone.

"Who **_are_** you?" managed to say Sasuke bettween his clenched teeth. He nearly saw red when he heard about that blasted bastard's name… _'Orochimaru…'_

"So… that's true, you **_are_** a Oto Nin… Well, one of you is…" said slowly Naruto with a little smirk floating on his lips, making his teammates jerking their heads at him and looked at him in desbelieve.

"So you found out huh?" one of the shinobis said.

Then, a little yelp was heard.

"Naruto-sama! Naruto-sama! They are heading in your way! The ninjas!" a little fox rushed into the cleaning.

"They are already here baka Chibi." Another fox appeared beside the before one and smacked Chibi's head with it's fis–… er… paws. It bowed to Naruto, "I'm sorry Naruto-sama for not able to report you before. The baba Kitsune over there," At this, it gestured to Chibi. "Stopped to fooling arround the forest so I had to get him in check…"

"Oups…?" said Chibi, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and laughed nerviously. Strangely enough, that scene looked a lot like Naruto when he had his mask on.

Naruto sighed. "Alright Chibi, Kai. You can go now."

The foxes bowed and dissapeared with a small puff of smoke.

"Now that those pathetic creatures are gone, let's dance!" said Tayuya as she released the genjutsu that was on her. She took her flute out and began to play.

Naruto and his team immediately went into different Taijutsu styles to defend theirself against the monsters that they knew she'd summon.

The other two of the Ame Nins looked at Tayuya in disbelieve.

"What did you do to Tsuma!" one of the Ame Nins cried out in indination.

Then, three demons emerged from the ground thanks to Tayuya's flute. One of the demons swinged its claws across the two Ame Nins and effectly shed them into pieces. On Tayuya's sign, they began their attack on the three Konoha Genins.

The Team Seven splitted and each faced a demon of their own.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Sasuke was facing a demon of Ice Abilities. Sasuke then relied on his vaste library of Kaiton Jutsus. He took out four long and thin metal wires and threw them to enroll on the demon's body. Then, he strenghted the wires and made some hand signs, "**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**!" from his mouth emitted a huge ball of fire that blazed the wires on fire. The Demon growled and tried to get free but was held still by the wires and could only watch the flames approached more and more. It then suddenly opened it's mouth. Big and pointy ices were thrown on the wires and effectly cutting three of them in the middle so the fire won't hit him. However, the fourth hit square on its right side, making the monster roarded in pain. Its eyes lost their icy color and became red. It was in Demon Rage…_Uh oh…_ Not good, not good at _all_…!

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Sakura was attacked by a demon that was using plants and earth abilities. Soon, the trees beside her were attacking her and distrating her from the attacks that were the demons's lengthed arms' claws. Knowing that the plants were afraid of fire, she threw herself into the air and made the sign nessesairy for a Kaiton Jutsu and called out: "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**!"At the same time she breathed out the fire out of her lungs, she took out her shurikens and hid them in the fireballs she breathed out. The fireballs hit their target! The branches withdrew and the demon roarded in pain and changed it's arms back to their original length and clung on the wound that was made from Sakura's Kaiton Jutsu. _'Oh. Sweet. Victory.' _Thought Sakura.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Naruto was facing a demon that was covered in flame. Even though it's a lesser classe, it still had high-level fire attacks that a normal human cannot wield. Naruto decided to use Suiton Jutsus to estingushed the fireballs that the demons sent to him. "**Suiton: Kaihodan**!" a jet of water came out of his mouth and estingushed the fireballs that were sent to him. Then, Naruto called out his own Jutsu that was inspired by Gamabuta's shot of water and oil when he faced Shukaku, "**Suiton: Teppodama**!" A huge jet of water came out of his mouth and directed to the fire demon and wounded the demon to its core. The only reason it didn't dissapear was because it still had some Youki left.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Sasuke was dodging the ice needles the enraged demon was throwing at him. This is not good! The force behind those needles was not something that needed to be underestimated. Sasuke had personnal experience of the pain caused by those weapons. Still, all he could do was dodge. There's no time at all for doing hand signs of a Jutsu. How could he win when he didn't even the time to fight back? No mention those needles were really fast and sharp, he needed his attention to dodge them. So how?

Then, the needle attack stopped; the demon charged at him. The claws turned into sharp ice and the monster emitted a huge killing intent. Sasuke jumped into the air to avoid the claws. _'Finally!'_ he thought as he did correct seals and called out, "**Katon: Karyuu Endan**!" a big fireball of the form of a dragon emerged from Sasuke's mouth and headed to the Ice demon. It let out of a scream of pure agony before the ice surrounded its body and claws melt. Sasuke smirked as he watched the demon scream in pain before the fire completely consumed it. Sasuke flipped in the air and landed with one knee on the ground to stabilize himself. To be true to himself, even if he'll never admitted it, the demon was hard to win. 'Hn, good challenge.' Thought Sasuke as he went to find his teammates.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

In the air, Sakura smirked at her victory. _Or what she thought as a victory…_ With a growl, the demon slammed its claws on the ground then broke it. Soon, several big rocks rose from the ground and headed to her. She widened her eyes in surprise and quickly did a backflip in the air to avoid the attack then arrived at the ground safely. Yet, she didn't take notice at the still moving tree branches that were next to her. The demon smirked, showing its white, pointed and scary fangs. As Sakura shuddled at the sight and wondering what had made it smirk, she failed to notice the attack from her side. When she noticed it, it was too late. She was already hit by an earth attack.

The branches of the trees beside her caught her and rolled around her wrists and ankles, effectively holding her in place. Then, a branch slowly made it's way to her throat, tighten its hold on her and squised the light out of her. Sakura tried to escape but when she moved, the hold the tree on her tightened and made it impossible for her to breathe. After a final struggles and tempts of escaping, she blacked out. And her last thought before falling into unconsciousness was, _'Help me Sasuke-kun…'_

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Seeing that her demons were wounded or dead, Tayuya went into a rage. As Naruto was doing the seals for the final attack on her fire demon, she interfered the battle by throwing a punch at him and dismissed the fire demon afterwards. Naruto blocked the punch and tried to kick her legs. Tayuya catched his feet and twisted it then throw Naruto on the trunk of a tree. As soon Naruto touched the tree, he dissapeared into a puff of smoke._ 'Shit! A Kage Bushin!' _thought Tayuya.

"What's wrong Uzumaki? Afraid of me so you replaced yourself with a Kage Bushin?" taunted Tayuya.

Naruto's humourless laughs could be heard. "Me? Afraid?" he asked with laughs in his voice.

"Why of course! Your teammate's life is held in _MY_ hand…" said maliciously Tayuya. She had already known that Sakura was defeated, so she used the fact as a trumph card against Naruto.

"What!" yelled Naruto as he jumped down from his hiding place. "Show me you coward!"

"Why certainly…" replied Tayuya as she played on her flute. The Plante and Earth demon appeared on her right side, Sakura was hanging beside by the plantes that were from the demon's own body; she was unconscious.

Naruto nearly saw red. Sakura may be not the person that was the most precious to him; a comarade was a comarade. Nothing could change that; not even the inner conflits could. Beside, he had a façade to keep: he was after all, pretending to be crushing on Sakura.

"Give her back!" yelled Naruto.

"Tsk, tsk Naruto-kun…" swing her index finger right and left, she reprimanded, "You'll have to defeat me before! And do not underestimate me! I'm way more stronger than the last time!"

With that said, she activated her Level 2 curse seal as she knew that Naruto was strong and from the look of it, she wont have the chances to beat him with the Level 1 curse seal. She looked now more than a monster than something else: her once healthy colour skins turned to dark brown, four horns grew on her head as her hair grew longer.

With a snarl, she took out her flute and played on it.

Naruto immediately found himself in a place where he was tied to numerous wires. He looked around and found the place empty, with no evidence that he was in a forest before. Immediately, he knew that he was trapped in a Genjutsu created by Tayuya's flute. How did he know that? Because after the Sasuke-Retrievation Mission, Shikamaru and the others told him the ones they faced's jutsus and abilities; in case that one day, one of them wont be surprised at the same attack.

'_Shikamaru told me that after the wires tied the person, the one trapped in the Genjutsu would feel pain of melted flesh. I wonder where is the pain?'_ wondered Naruto. Just as sudden he was trapped, he felt the immense pain that seemed to melting his flesh. _'Never mind…'_

Tayuya appeared in front of him. "This is my own original Genjutsu **Mateki: Mugen'onsa** that trapped the one I wish in this world and torture them with melted flesh for hours. I will have extreme fun hearing you screaming!" she said with a smirk to Naruto whose bangs were hiding his eyes thanks to his lowed head.

Naruto chuckled humourlessly. "You think your pathetic Genjutsu can trap me?" he lifted his head and Tayuya took a step back; his eyes were bloody red.

"W-what was that?" she asked.

"Oh this? That's my eyes don't you see?" taunted Naruto.

"Hnf, so the pain doesn't bother you huh? Then maybe it is too light, I'll spice all this a bit!" she said with a maniac laugh. She placed her flute on her lips and was about to play but was stopped by Naruto who looked squarely in her eyes, making her to drop her flute.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out as the illusion of the torturing room dissapeared. It seemed that she had stopped to play in the reality when Naruto looked in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter then. I'll just crush your little girlfriend!" she said with a maniac glint in her eyes. She played her flute and the Plant demon squised Sakura's throat. Naruto could only watch since he used almost all his remining Chakra to shatter the illusion by activated Kyuubi's Eyes.

'_Damn it! What should I do? I can't let Sakura died can't I?'_ Thought in destresses Naruto.

"**You can release partial of your Seal."**Suggested Kyuubi.

'_But I can't! It's impossible! Unless… Do you mean…?'_

"**Yes, that's the only way if you want to save her. But that'll be extremely painfull. If you still want to do it, I'll try to somewhat repress the pain a little for you to cover you up…"**

'_Hai. Arigatou!'_

"**No problem Kit."**

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. At the top left of his back, the Seal glowed in Purple light mixing with White and Naruto scream in agony and couldn't stop shaking. At the same time, Sasuke appeared in the cleaning. He looked at the sight in disbelieve then set off to release Sakura. He took one of his kunai and stabbed the demon at the place its heart was. The monster dissintegrated and the unconscious Sakura slumbed on the ground. Sasuke didn't spare her a glance and looked back at Naruto with his Sharingan actived.

Naruto took no notice of Sasuke as he continued to scream and shake. Then, everything stopped. He was still. Nobody moved and all the attention were focusing on Naruto whose head was down and the bangs hided his eyes.

Naruto lifted his head. The first thing the two Ninjas saw was his glowing eyes; emotionless and empty without an end. Then, something glowed on his forehead. It was the kanji of Moon.

Naruto looked at his surrounding; Sakura was out of danger thanks to Sasuke but she was unconscious, Sasuke and Tayuya were looking at him in curiosity. _'Well, I guess that my new form was strange… But time to get serious!'_

Then, the clouds in the sky cleared. The full moon appeared in the middle, just above Naruto. It shone brightly and it's light descended from the sky and encircled Naruto. In the shadowed background, Naruto seemed to glow mysteriously. His eyes still empty, he made one handsign that was unfamiliar to Sasuke who had his Sharingan activated.

"**Amateratsu: Ryu Tsuki Hikari**!" said monotonely Naruto. For seconds, nothing happened.

Tayuya smirked, "What a pathetic Jutus…" as soon she said that, the Moon emitted a bright light to surrounded Naruto. He lifted his right hand, pointed to Tayuya and said, "Ike!" a stream of light headed to Tayuya from Naruto's finger. Tayuya dodged it and taunted Naruto, "So pathetic!" Yet, she was wrong. The stream of light separated from its original form and became nine dragonheads of moonlight. They opened their mouths and roared. Tayuya tried to dodge but it was too late, she was already hit. She let out an agony cry and everything stopped. The light died; the moon dissapeared and the kanji decorated Naruto's forehead faded. Naruto collapsed on his knees and was shaking hard.

Still looking at his teammates in desbelieve, Sasuke walked to him. "What _was_ that Naruto? And are you alright?" asked Sasuke. Even though he'll never admite it, he _was_ worried.

Naruto lifted his head. Sweats were dropping from his face, yet he answered in a normal tone that had no what so ever emotion, "Hai… I'll explain it all to you and Sakura." He stood up and continued, "Let's going to the Tower first alright? Can you carry Sakura in your arms?"

Nodding, Sasuke scooped Sakura in his arms and lept behind Naruto who was leading. In the moonlight, Sasuke could see that Naruto was clung on the same spot of his back for the whole time. _'Strange._' Thought Sasuke_. 'Wasn't that the same spot that had glowed earlier?'_

Sakura felt being carried as the winds played with her hair. _'Um…'_ She moved a bit and opened her eyes. She was indeed being carried… by… _'WHAT THE!' _SASUKE-KUUUUUN! She felt a blush crept on her cheeks.

"Sakura, you are awake." Sasuke said.

"Hai Sasuke-kuuuun…" she replied in a dreamy daze.

"Good, then walk on your own!" said Sasuke as he deposed Sakura on a branch of tree then continue to lept. It took Sakura a few minutes before realizing that Sasuke just abandoned her.

"Ano! Please wait for me Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, after snaped out of her daze.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**(1)** about the Senin Apprentice Team. well, as you all know, Naruto is Jiraiya's apprentice as Sakura is Tsunade's and Sasukewas Orochimaru's. I didn't wanted Sakura to be apprentice under Tsunade seeing she's a bitch in the story, but it has to be done since she's a apprentice Medic-Nin... I'm not sure what to do about her when she completely betrayl Naruto but anyways...

**Lexique:**

**Suiton: Kaihodan** – Water Release: Pressure Cannon

**Suiton: Teppodama** – Water Release: Gunshot

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu** – Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu** – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Flower Technique

**Katon: Karyuu Endan** – Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet

**Mateki: Mugen'onsa** – Demonic Flute: Dream Sound Chain

**Amateratsu: Ryu Tsuki Hikari** – Amateratsu: Dragon Moon Light 

How were the fighting scenes? This time, I actually wrote more detailed. Was them too long? I know that the demon Naruto faced was too weak but I wanted to focuse on the battle bettween Tayuya and him so please forgive me if you didn't like that fight. I'm not sure if Sasuke was too OCC, but I just have this impression. I hope that nobody complaint about it. Also, you can see that Sakura being much more Bitchy than usual and that's wanted. The votes for Bitch-Sakura just couldn't end! It seemed that the pairing of Lee/Sakura wont see the day… -sigh- Anyways, as you can see, the monster Sakura faced was not THAT strong but she got overconfidante so she was defeated. And she still had the guts to thought _'Sasuke save me…' _

Also, in the chapter, I let you guys saw one of the abilities of the Amateratsu, Naruto's Bloodline. I hope that'll somewhat show you a little of his/her true power. The most explaination will come the next chapter or after the whole Chuunin Exams I'm not sure. Still, in the next chapter, there will be some explication for Naruto's teammates _and_ Naruto's trainning for the next part of the Exams.

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 46** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 11** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 29 **_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 9** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 7** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 3**_ this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**ItaNaru is leading though by seventeen votes! Just to say, I may going to do a threesome or even a foursome with the highest votes. Still, at the end, Naru has to choose, and that's going to be the person who had the highest votes. Till now, it's Ita/Naru. Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Side Pairings.**

♥**Neji/Ten – 15** _I really like this pairing…_

♥**Saku/Lee – 6** _Vote on this one! I like this one very much!_

♥**Saku/No one – 30 **_If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I'm not really a Sakura Supporter! **O.o… there's a lot of Sakura-haters… lol**_

**Saku/Kiba – 2** _It was suggested to me. I found it weird but I have to agree that they are both loudmouths._

**Hina/Shino – 3** _Ok…? No comment…_

♥**Shika/Ino – 12** _I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

♥**Hina/Kiba – 13** _Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Shino/Ino – 2 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Sasu/Hina – 1 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Shika/Temari – 4 **_Suggested to me…_

**Kiba/Ino – 1 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Choji/Ino – 1 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Ino/Shika/Temari – 1 **_Suggested to me…_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too! No yaoi sorry. I have no problem with gay people it's just that I can't write them… so, sorry…**

**Friendship Poll.**

**Naruto's best friend.**

♥**Hinata – 8 **_That's good!_

♥**Ino – 2 **_That'll be interesting._

♥**Sasuke – 3 **_That's only okay if Naruto wasn't paired up with him_

♥**Gaara – 6 **_Same as with Sasuke_

**Sakura – ? **_That's unreal since there's so many vote for Sakura being a bitch_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

**Naruto's name.**

**Naruto – ? **_that's what I've been thinking of; just let the same name but there's people who wanted know what name should I choose…_

**Narutsuki – ?**

**Natsuki – ?**

**Narumi – ?**

**Natsumi – ?**

**Others?**

**I thought that I'll let Naruto's name naruto but maybe you have better ideas?**

As you can see, I made another Poll, yes, another one. Maybe you all are tired of them but I really need some advices! Naru's name is very important don't you think? I didn't thought of it till lately since I have received a review asking me what will be the name of Naruto. I seriously didn't thought on that, I planned to let Naruto's name stay as it was but then again, Naru is a girl so yeah… Please vote on that! Thank you!

Now, I'm really in difficult for the main pairing! Ita/Naru is really leading even thought maybe, **maybe** Sasu/Naru will caught up. Still, now it is Ita/Naru leading andItachi is a S-Ranked Nuke-nin so how can I add him in! Not counting that I have to try to not make him OCC or too OCC… -sigh- I'm thinking on it… If I made him too OCC, please forgive me…

The next chapter will be the end of Forest of Death Arc, meaning that Naruto will reveal some truth about him/her and train for the next part of the Chuunin Exam. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I'll try to make it as fast as possible okay? Thank you for your understanding!

Please review ne?

Yue Hime


	8. Chapter 8: Secret Revealed

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Whoa, I finished this chapter already and it has 4,000 and more words like the last one! I'm so proud of myself even if it took me 5 days to get it together… But hey, this chapter is hard to write with the emotional things… Anyways, I hope you all will enjoy this chapter!

Side Note: Thank you for everyone who had reviewed my last chapter! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! 

_**This chapter had not been beta'd so it may contain spelling errors and grammatical errors. Please understand, thank you!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 8 – Truth Revealed

They arrived at the Tower. Naruto gave Sasuke the two Scrolls he had on him and Sasuke and Sakura opened them in the same time. Shizune appeared.

"Shizune-sensei!" cried out Sakura. Then, a thumd was heard in the room just behind Sakura. It was Naruto who collapse on his knee and was shaking hard with sweats dripping from his face. "Shizune-nee… the… Seal…" he managed to choke the words out of his mouth before collapse for real on the ground, unconscious.

Shizune widened her eyes. She rushed to Naruto's side and made some seals for the Transporting Jutsu. Before she dissapeared, she said to the rest of Team 7, "Since you arrived here after only 2 days, you have three days in this place. If not, you can return to your home and train. There's no premilairy round."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. There's definitively something that Naruto hided from them! _'He changed just before the Exams. Did something happen?'_ wondered Sasuke.

Sakura didn't care even though she was worried about Naruto, not that she would ever admited of course._ 'He's always that stupid, idiotic Baka! Why should I care for him?'_ resonned Sakura while the voice in her head that was not the Inner Sakura countered her thoughts with a _'Is that so…?'_.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" cried out Shizune as she stormed in the Godaime's office. The said Hokage was burried in huge piles of paperwork, which was the thing that she hated more than anything in the world.

"What Shizune? Don't tell me that there are more than already! You know that I hate those paperworks!" whinned the Godaime, without any dignity.

"NO! It's Naruto!"

"WHAT? What did that brat did again!" said an annoyed Tsunade as she continued to swim in her paperworks.

"The Seal has been forced."

"NANI! Where is he now? He's so going down!" Yelled Tsunade as she rushed out of her office to go to the hospital where Naruto stayed. "Go get Jiraiya, willing or forced to the hospital. He's probably peeping in one of the woman baths…" she mumbled the last part in annoyance.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Naruto was laying on a hospital bed. The white blanket of the hospital covered his pale frame. His golden locks were spraid on the pillow like a fan. They grew because somehow he modified the Seal to let a part of his Amateratsu Bloodline out. His hair got also more soft and straight that would make any girl envious.

The door opened and the rest of Team Seven and their Jounin Instructor Hatake Kakashi came in. They stood infront of Naruto's bed and looked at him.

Kakashi then left the room to speak with the Godaime about Naruto's situation, leaving Sasuke and Sakura in Naruto's room.

Sasuke looked at the pale person laying on the bed and couldn't belive that this was Naruto, the idiotic, loud, bigmouth baka dobe. This person seemed to be a… a… _girl_…he immediately shook that thought out of his head. That couldn't be true. Naruto couldn't be a girl, not in a million of year!

Sakura looked at the person laying before her in envy. Sure, she knew that Naruto is a boy but seeing that he had more beautiful hair than her just piss her off. She should be the one who had the best figure, hair and beauty in the whole Konoha! Not that stupid baka dobe who could do nothing right and always piss her off! _'Wait… Naruto has more beautiful hair than me! But it can't be! Boys shouldn't have that! Except my Sasuke-kuuun of course… Yet, my female intuitions is tickling, warning me that Naruto is not what he seemed… Hah! Like that is true… Sometime, my intuition could be wrong I guess… There's no way in hell Naruto could be a girl, not mention secretive. Nah, he's just a stupid baka dobe alright… ' _Thought Sakura as she arrived to a satisfied result of thinking.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Kakashi walked in the corridore of the hospital in search of the Godaime and her assistant/apprentice Shizune. After several minutes of blind search, he stopped a nurse and asked the whereabouts of the Hokage and her assistant. In answer, the nurse told him to go to the Seal Room, which was situated on the third floor. Inwardly Kakashi wondered about the fact of they were in THAT room, the one that hadnt been used for after the death of the Yondaime, his own sensei.

Lost in thought, he headed to the direction the nurse gave him. Arrived in front of the only huge door of the whole hospital, he was emerged with memories of his team and his sensei. Touching the door with one hand, he pushed and opened it, revealing the two medic-nins that he sought after.

Seeing upon Kakashi standing in the entrance, Tsunade rose an eyebow. "What are you doing here Kakashi?" she asked while brushing the sweats off her face. It seeemed that she was doing some intense work before Kakashi interrupted.

"Tsunade-sama, I was wondering about Naruto's situation. I had learned from Sasuke about the fight in the forest but I just couldn't understand. May I know what happened?" asked Kakashi.

"I don't really know what happened since Naruto fell unconscious when he arrived at the Towall." Sighed Tsunade.

"But what about that Seal thing?" persuded Kakashi. "I heard that it was bleeding furiously."

"That's a S-Classed Information you are seeking of Hatake Kakashi." Replied the Hokage in an official and solemn voice.

"But I'm his teacher! I should know what was happening to him!" argued Kakashi.

Tsunade sighed."I can't tell you anything without the consent of Naruto. Wait till she's awake and he-himself will deem if s-he'll tell you or not." Said Tsunade, almost letting out the secret.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes when he heard the stutting of the Godaime. _'Something is not right here,'_ he deduced. _'I think I should ask more about this but Godaime has already said that only Naruto was allowed to reveal… What was the secret? How did Naruto hide it for so long, wasn't he the dead-last of his year?'_

Shaking his head, he returned to Naruto's room since he knew that the Godaime never, **never** waive on her decisions, whether they were good or bad.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Naruto continued to sleep while Sasuke and Sakura were lost in thoughts as they waited for Kakashi to return. The door opened and the silver hair man could be seen entering the room.

"… Naruto still hadnt wake up?" asked Kakashi as he looked at the pale figure lying in bed. He sweatdropped. _'Guess not…'_

"Kakashi-sensei. What did the Hokage said?" asked Sakura. Even she could care less; she wanted to know would Naruto participate in the next round of exam or not.

"No,"said dejectly Kakashi. "She didn't told me about nothing, only said that it's Naruto's place to tell us…" comfessed Kakashi.

…

…

…

Okay… that was not the complete truth… but he wasn't about to say that only Naruto has the right to tell his secret. Even the Hokage couldn't do it without the consent of Naruto here.

Then, Naruto stirred. He opened his beautiful blue eyes and looked arround to finally lock his gaze to the two Genins and the Jounin in his room.

"Kakashi-sensei? Sasuke? Sakura? What on earth are you doing here watching me sleep? And where am I anyways?" asked Naruto as he sweatdropped seeing the incredule faces of his teammates and sensei.

"BAKA!" yelled Sakura as the others winced at the high volume she was using. "You're in a hospital of course!"

"HOSPITAL!" yelled Naruto. "How did I get in here? …Never mind…" he murmured before slumbed in his bed. "So? Why are you all here?"

"We wanted to know what happened to you in the Forest of Death." Replied Sasuke.

Naruto was about to reply but then, the door opened and Kiba, Shino and Hinata entered.

"Wooho! Since when you became so girlish Naruto?" asked Kiba while Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Err…" sweatdropped Naruto as everyone else looked at him in expectation.

There were loud noises in the corridore of the hospital. Hinata went to check and returned to say that all the rest of the Rookie Nine were there. As soon she said that, Lee's booming voice came to the occupants of the room.

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN'S YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHTLY!" then, a whinning was heard from Lee; obviously someone had punched him.

"Hey guys." Said Ino. When she and the others new arrivals saw the seriousness that was in the room, Ino asked anxiously. "We didn't distrubuted you did we?"

Kakashi sighed. "You can stay. Since you too are Naruto's friends, I guess you have the right to know the explication that Naruto will gave us. Right?" he looked at Naruto with an evil look.

That catched the Rookie Nine's attention. They calmed down and looked intensily at Naruto who was twitching nerviously.

"What happened?" Ino asked with the same look that Kakashi gave Naruto, which meant 'Tell me or I'll slice you in half'.

Naruto gulped and sweatdropped. "Err… Yeah…?"

"Good!" smiled Kakashi with his only eye curved.

Naruto deeply breathed and was about to make out a stupid lie but at that time, the door opened for the third time of the day, revealing Tsunade in company with Shizune at her trails.

"Did we came at the wrong time?" asked Tsunade when she saw the evil looks everyone in the room gave her, except Naruto who looked at her in relief. "Anyways, could everybody get out of the room? I need to check on Naruto for something."

"Why can't we stay?" asked Ino.

"Because you cant!" replied Tsunade as she urged the Rookie Nine and Kakashi to get out. They complied groaning.

"Oh, don't be such babies! When I finished, you all can come back!"

As the door closed behind them, Tsunade turned to Naruto. "How do you feel?" she asked, concern.

"Like shit!" answered Naruto. "My head and the Seal are killing me!" he then received a slight punch on the head. "OW! What was that for!" he cried out indignantly, holding his head in pain. "I'm injured!"

"That's because you made me so worried!" retorted Tsunade. "Beside, you shouldn't force the Seal. It could kill you and you knew it!"

"But Sakura-chan was in danger! I couldn't let her to be kill cant I?" responded Naruto. "Beside, Nii-san helped me a lot. It didn't hurt like it should. And I'm so grateful at that…" finished Naruto with a shudder.

"Hn. Consider yourself lucky that you have your Nii-san with me when you forced the Seal, or you'll be dead at this time. Seriously, you really crossed the line bettween Life and Death. If Shizune didn't come immediately to me when you was hospitalized and Jiraiya and me were able to help you in the Seal Room, you'll be dead by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…" brushed aside Tsunade's warning, Naruto said lazily.

"ARGG! You never listen to what we said!" throwing her hands in the air, she said desperatly. "What are you going to tell them?" Calming herself, she asked.

Naruto instantaneously groaned. "Don't remind me about it will you baa-chan?" at this, he received another punch. While rubbing his head painfully, he continued. "I seriously don't know… I mean, how can I say the truth?" he sighed and stayed silent.

"You'll have to tell them sooner or later. Now is the perfect opportunity for you since you had forced your Seal earlier back then." Sighed Tsunade. "Now, back to the point of why did I came to see you."

"You mean it wasn't help me to avoid their questions?" asked a discouraged Naruto.

"No. It's about your Seal and appearance." Answered Tsuande seriously.

"What about my appearance?" asked Naruto, worried.

"You're becoming girly."

"NANI!" yelled out Naruto. "What am I going to do!" lamented Naruto.

"You'll have too tell them sooner or later, so why not now?" asked Tsunade.

"Well… I just don't know what to say, to begin actually…" sheepishly Naruto replied.

"Anyways, about the Seal. We couldn't return it to its original form since Sarutobi-sensei wasn't there to back us up so it was Shizune who assisted us but she wasn't powerful like Sarutobi-sensei… I'm sorry. Also, since the Seal wasn't properly changed, it will disintegrates in 1 month, which means that you'll return to your old form in one month. That's why you'll have to tell your friends NOW the secret." Said Tsunade.

"Hai… I know…" sighed Naruto before he continued. "You all can return now, no need to eardrop, I'm going to tell you all anyways…"

Sheepishly, the Rookie Nine and Kakashi came in and sat, waiting for Naruto to start.

"Well… You all know what had happened in the Forest of Death right?" he started with a question.

At their affirmative nods, he continued. "It was my bloodline from my father's line, called Amateratsu, the Heavenly Eyes. What you witnessed is the Moon part of the Bloodline."

"Wait." Interrupted Shikamaru. "Amateratsu, isnt that the Royal Bloodline?"

Everybody had their eyes locked on Naruto who sweatdropped and was sttuding. "Err… well… um… Yeah…" he finally agreed.

"NANI!" Yelled Sakura as all the others looked at Naruto in shock.

After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke crossed his arms and said sternly, "Explain."

"Well, I'm from the Uzumaki Clan who is the Royal Clan of the Fire Country." Explained Naruto.

"NANI!" Sakura yelled again, making Naruto wince at her high tone. After all, he had a more advance hearing.

"Could you stop screaming Sakura!" said an annoyed Naruto as he rubbed his ears in pain.

Sakura pouted but no one took any notice to her as everyone's attention was focused on Naruto, waiting for him to continue his explication.

"Shikamaru, what do you know about the Uzumaki Clan?" aske Naruto.

"Hn, troublesome." Mumbled Shikamaru. "I heard that they never use their real name across the country, their Bloodline didn't include only a doujutsu, but several changes in the body also. It said that only girls could access to all the power of the Bloodline."

"Wow, you are well informed Shikamaru!" exclaimed Naruto. "That's almost exact!"

"Troublesome." Murmured Shikamaru.

Turning to his shocked audience, Naruto continued. "Anyways, that's not the only thing I wanted to tell you guys. The first fact is…" at this, he stopped.

…

…

A few minutes went by…

…

…

"ARGG! Spill it out already!" yelled out an irritated Sakura.

"Yeah, come on, tell us Naruto." Ino sided with Sakura.

"Narutooooo…" slowly, Tsunade menaced Naruto.

"Alright, I was just thinking how to tell you guys…"He sighed. "I have all the power of the Bloodline." He finished and looked at their reactions.

Everyone just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome…" he mumbled. "Can you all see? He has all the aspects of the Bloodline, which was only accessible to the Girls of the Clan, meaning that he's a she, a girl. Right?" Turning to Naruto, he asked.

Naruto nodded, looking at Tsunade, who gave him a nod, he concentrated and glowed in a white, blinding light. When the light died, it wasn't the same person sitting on the bed. Well, atlest, not the same gender anymore; it was a girl, a beautiful girl with long, soft and shining golden hair. She was slim but was filled in the right places. Her eyes were crystal blue colour that reminded unchanged except of several silver strips that were placed arround the iris just like the Sharingan's commas.

"Y-y-you're a g-gi-girl!" stammed Sakura, eyes widen in surprise at the same time, feeling a extreme jalousy over the beautiful face, hair and body of her once male teammate.

"Yeah…" replied Naruto, embarrassed that everybody keeped gawking at her.

"B-but h-how?"

"Well, you see, I have this super powerful Genjutsu on me that sealed all my bloodlines. Also, all my Bloodlines and powers were sealed in that Seal you see on my back. It was a very powerful seal since it was done by Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sandaime-jii-san's combine chakra and concentration. "

The group of Konoha Nins still looked at her in stupor. Naruto sighed, how would they take the whole thing? Would they reject her or accept her true form… That, _that_ alone, made her quite anxious.

"Well?" asked Naruto in a quiet voice as she prepared herself for the worst. Her cerulean eyes looked at the people in the room in worry.

Kakashi was the first to recover. Calmely he took out a little orange book from his pocket and started to read and on several occasions, giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei?" asked uncertainly Naruto.

"Hn? You said something?" distracted, Kakashi answered as he flipped a page of his porn– err, I mean educative book. **((Oh boy, educative… The world is coming to an end! Lol sorry about that, I just wanted to say that… Anyways, on with the story…))**

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't you tell me that you're okay with the fact that Naruto LIED and BETRAYED us all!" Yelled Sakura with venom.

Everybody looked at her as if she had grown another head, even Kakashi who looked away from his beloved book. "Err, Forehead Girl, Naruto didn't betrayed us… He meerly keeped a secret from us, that's all…" Interrupted Ino while the others agreed with her.

"B-but, h-she lied to us!"

"Hn, how troublesome." Murmured Shikamaru.

"I-I'm s-sure that s-she has a pretty g-good r-reason." Replied Hinata, while sttuddered a little on her words.

"WHAT! I thought you all are my friends! Why do you all side with that MONSTER!" Cried Sakura.

"Forehead Girl, don't you think you're a bit too extreme? Naruto did only keep a secret from us. That didn't make her a monster!" said an annoyed Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, don't you feel betrayed too? I mean, Naruto was your friend and she lied to you as well didn't she?" turning to Sasuke, Sakura asked, evade the statement Ino just said earlier.

"Hn. I don't care." That was Sasuke's rejection to Sakura's cry to help against the others.

"FINE! But I assure you that she's a demon! My own mother told me! She's the Kyuubi that had killed thousands of Konoha Nins, not counting our Beloved Yondaime! How could you all side with her!"

Naruto paled. She lowed her head and began to shake uncontrolablely. Seeing this, Sakura felt bad but she stood her ground. Her mother had specifically told her that fact and she knew that her mother never lie. Her mother trusted her to open her friends' eyes and she wasn't about to betraye her trust in herself. Even though Naruto had always been her teammates and friends, for the love of her village, her friends' future and her mother's trust, she would let go that friendship. Beside, Naruto did keep a big secret from them. She's a girl for god's sake, and she keeped that from them knowing!

Tsunade stepped before, eyes gazing in fury. In a strong voice, she said. "Sakura! What do you think you're doing!"

"Nothing Tsunade-sensei. I'm just telling the truth!" with a bow, she turned her back to the assembly and walked out the room. What she said was true, Naruto was the Kyuubi; her mother told her so. If her friends did not believe in her, then they were surely not what they pretended to be. Her Sasuke-kun will sure came to his senses; after all, he was an avenger and as the sole surviver of the Great Uchiha Clan, he would not associated with a Monster like Naruto. Yes, he would come back to his senses. Thought Sakura with a smirk on her face.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Hinata as she looked at the Godaime who was very angry.

"Hai…" returned to her original calm, she turned to Naruto who was very pale. "I guess it can't be helped. Spill it out then…" she sighed.

"Naruto, it is not big deal. We know that you're not a monster or anything. You are our friend!" tried to console Ino.

"No, no. She's right. I _am_ a demon!" sobbed Naruto.

"N-naruto-c-chan, you k-know that it is n-not t-true!" comforted Hinata.

"NO! Kyuubi wasn't killed that night! He was sealed in me!" cried Naruto.

"**Kit, stop blamming yourself! It's not your fault. Hell, it's my fault if you are mistreated like this! Don't worry, if they didn't accept you, then they are not worth of you!"**

"…"

"**Get yourself together Kit. Orochimaru is the one to blame. It's not your fault!"**

After the outburst of Naruto, a silence reigned in the room. Then, Lee cried out. "YOSH! NARUTO-KU-CHAN'S FLAME IS BURNING BRIGHTLY! WHAT A HERO!"

"LEE! WHAT BEAUTIFUL SPEECH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

And that creepy sunset genjutsu appeared behind them as they hugged and cried like fools.

"Hn, that'll be the first time I have to agree with that baka…" said Neji after a long silence.

"Huh?" intelligently, everybody, except Shikamaru and Sasuke, looked at him in question.

Smaking his forehead with his hand, he sighed.

"Troublesome… He meant that he agree with what Lee said about Naruto, even if it's too loud…" said Shikamaru as he drift back to sleep.

Ino turned to Naruto. "Yeah! Lee and Neji are right! We all are supporting you! We understand that your only the jailor of the demon not the demon itself. Though I now understand why the villagers always hate you and fear you…"

"Hn, they are fools." Said Sasuke from his spot against the wall while everybody agreed with him wholeheartly.

"Arigatou Minna-san!" said Naruto with a voice charged with emotions.

"No prob! Get well soon. You need to train for the next part of the exam right?"

"Hai!" smiled Naruto.

"Oh, just wanting to know, what's your true name? I mean now that you're a girl, we can't call you Naruto can't we?"

"Watashiwa Uzumaki Natsumi, Heiress of the Royal Clan." With a smile, Natsumi presented herself to her audience.

"What a lovely name!" exclaimed Tenten with a big grin. "You'll have to get well soon! Because we need to SHOP after this,you and us!"

The boys all left after assuring Natsumi that they were still her friends while the girls stayed to chat with Natsumi. Ino, Tenten and Hinata found out many things they didn't know about Natsumi.

After several hours of talking (mostly on Ino and Tenten's parts. Hinata and Natsumi were mostly listening), Tsunade made them leave the roomsaying that Natsumi was still too weak. Before they said goodbyes, Ino and Tenten made Natsumi and Hinata promised that they'd come to shopping with them. After Natsumi recovered of course.

The door closed behind the girls and Tsunade said to Natsumi. "Well, they took those information well." _'Except for Sakura… I wonder what's with her. She wasn't that bitchy when I took her as my apprentice. And that S-class information, how did she knew that?'_ mused Tsunade."Anyways, don't worry about that Natsumi. Try to recover fast. Oh and Jiraiya told me that he'll advance your trainnings on another level."

That made Natsumi attentive. "Great!" she exclaimed. Turning to Tsunade, she asked. "How long I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Hm, one week maximum. Though if you recovered fast, I can let you out before that. So try to get better soon okay? " Replied Tsunade.

"Hai!" smiled Natsumi.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Hm, this chapter didn't contain any fighting scenes, though I have more trouble writing it… the emotional things in this is more hard to write than I planned. Still, I'm quite of proud of myself considering that I wrote all of this in 5 days… hehe. When I first wrote this, I made Sakura an ABSOLUTE bitch, but then, it seemed too unreal so I changed a lot of things. Sure, she's still an immature bitch-like girl; I did made her less that I had wrote. When I first wrote this chapter, I made her really worst than everything… Although I think she'll have really difficult time in the next chapter seeing that she acted so badly to Naruto (or should I say Natsumi? lol). Furthermore, as you can see, the Rookie Nine knew about Kyuubi now and they accept her as only the vessal, except of Sakura-bitch of course…

Also, I'm sorry that I didn't add the trainning part in the chapter like I said in the last chapter. I didn't planned that the explication part to be **that **long. If I had add the trainning part, it would have like 8,000 or plus words and I found it too long. not counting that the chapter would be too long to write and you all will have wait much more longer so I didn't continued it…

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 57** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 11** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 36 **_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 11** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 7** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 4**_ this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**Naru/Kiba – 1 **_O.o was suggested to me… I'm leaving it there but I'm sure it wont win…_

**ItaNaru is leading though by twenty-one votes! Just to say, I may going to do a threesome or even a foursome with the highest votes. Still, at the end, Naru has to choose, and that's going to be the person who had the highest votes. Till now, it's Ita/Naru. Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Side Pairings.**

♥**Neji/Ten – 26** _I really like this pairing…_

♥**Saku/Lee – 7** _Vote on this one! I like this one very much!_

♥**Saku/No one – 44 **_If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I'm not really a Sakura Supporter! **O.o… there's a lot of Sakura-haters… lol**_

**Saku/Kiba – 2** _It was suggested to me. I found it weird but I have to agree that they are both loudmouths._

**Hina/Shino – 4** _Ok…? No comment…_

♥**Shika/Ino – 21** _I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

♥**Hina/Kiba – 22** _Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Shino/Ino – 2 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Sasu/Hina – 3 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Shika/Temari – 5 **_Suggested to me…_

**Kiba/Ino – 2 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Choji/Ino – 1 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Ino/Shika/Temari – 3 **_Suggested to me…_

**Saku/Gaara – 1 **_Suggested to me but doubt it will be written since there are so many people voting for Saku/No one…_

**Sasu/Temari – 1 **_Suggested to me…_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too! No yaoi sorry. I have no problem with gay people it's just that I can't write them… so, sorry…**

**Friendship Poll.**

**Naruto's best friend.**

♥**Hinata – 15 **_That's good!_

♥**Ino – 3 **_That'll be interesting._

♥**Sasuke – 6 **_That's only okay if Naruto wasn't paired up with him_

♥**Gaara – 14 **_Same as with Sasuke_

**Sakura – ? **_That's unreal since there's so many vote for Sakura being a bitch_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

**POLL CLOSED Naruto's name. **

**Naruto – 1 **

**Narutsuki – ?**

**Natsuki – 3**

**Narumi – 1**

**Natsumi – 6**

**Ryoko – 1 **

**Naruki – 1 **

**Natsuko – 2**

**Suki – 1 **

**Nozomi – 1 **

**Shiori – 1 **

**Hikari – 1 **

**Naruya – 1 **

**I'm sorry that this poll is closed. But since the name was revealed in this chapter, I had to choose one of those. And since Natsumi is the most approved name, I used it. I'm sorry if that wasn't at your liking and a Thank You to all the people who had voted on this Poll and had suggested other names! I'm sorry that I didn't use your suggestions because of the simple fact that I didn't have the time to let others vote for it since the Name was revealed in this chapter! Anyways, hope that it doesn't dissapoint you that much. And arigatou for voting!**

The next chapter will be more relaxing. The girls take Natsumi to go to SHOPPING! lol. Seriously, I'm not THAT big fan of shopping since I got bored easily, but hey, Natsumi-chan needed that! She had been a boy for too long and she'll have many suitors coming after her… lol. Furthermore, the next chapter will also contain several friends of Natsumi's thoughts on the Revelation. Also, it will have a little interaction of Sakura and Natsumi, more BASHING for you all who had voted for Sakura-Bitch! I'll see if I would add trainning in the next chapter. It will all depend the lengh. If it's too short, I'll surely add the trainning part but if it is already very long like 2,000 words to 3,000 words, I'll end it and start the chapter 10 with the trainnings.

Please review ne?

Yue Hime


	9. Chapter 9: Council and Shopping

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Hey, I'm sorry that I took so long time… well, actually, not an eternity but compared to my frequency of update for the chapters before, this is long… heh. Well, I have valid excuses! Just recently, I had a recitation in front of a lot of people. Before that, I was so stressed that I didn't really sleeping a lot… and I had to practice because I was on stage the day before. It's really hard… Also, I have math homework that is soooo difficult! AND I was busy for others things lately: I had my b-day, though I didn't have a party… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

Side Note: Thanks for everyone who had reviewed the last chapter! ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN! 

_**This chapter had not been beta'd so it may contain spelling errors and grammatical errors. Please understand, thank you!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 9 – Council and Shopping

After three days, Natsumi had finally been letting out of her prison (to her). As she wandering in the Village, she was surprised that none the villagers gave her those heated by hate glares. In fact, they were looking appreciately at her; boys' eyes were glued on her and girls' were filled with jalousy at her beautiful looks. Of course, for being a boy for so long, she had lost some of her female intuition that she wasn't able to see the envious looks the girls and those appreciated glances the boys were throwing at her. _'Did I look that different from my male-self?' _questioned Natsumi.

Shaking her head in confusion, she headed to the Meeting room of the Council. As she arrived at the office, the Anbu who were guarding the door stopped her.

"Godaime-sama is in a meeting with the Council." The Anbu in the cat mask said monotonely.

"Well, she asked me to come…"

"I'm sorry but you are not allow to come in. Only the heads of the Clans are permitted to enter this room at the meeting."

"But–" at that time precisely, Jiraiya popped out of nowhere and let out a relieved sigh.

"Finally! Tsunade made me searched EVERYWHERE for you! You are needed in her office!"

"Err, I'm already in front of that door but the Anbu didn't want to let me in, so I'm stucked here for atleast 10 minutes arguing with them!"

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Then what are you waiting for! Get in!"

"DIDN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME! I SAID ALREADY THAT I WAS FORBIDED TO ENTER!" yelled Natsumi, annoyed that no one was listening to her.

Jiraiya was scared to piss in his pants for a second before he remembered his mission. Cleared his throat, he ordered the Anbu that were guarding the door. "Anbu-san, please let Uzumaki Natsumi in. she was summoned by the Godaime-sama."

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but the Godaime had specifically order us to drive out everyone who attempt to enter except for heads of the Clans."

At that moment, the door opened and Shizune walked out. Seeing Natsumi at the door, ready to murder Jiraiya who cowered in fear, she raised an eyebow and asked. "What are you still doing here Natsumi? Tsunade-sama and the heads of the Clans had been expected you for a long time, get in!"

Natsumi looked at the Anbu who stopped her and glared at Jiraiya who cowered in fear. She then blew a rasberry at them and walked in the room, leaving the Anbu staring at her in surprise and Jiraiya whom slumbed in relief.

"What did you do to make her **that** angry?" curious, Shizune asked.

"Well, I kind of ignored what she said…" replied sheepishly Jiraiya. "Yet I cant see what made her that mad… Was her PMsing?" he finished with a frown.

Shizune looked at Jiraiya in anger. "You Damn Pervert!" She yelled as she used the same amount of physical force of the Godaime to knock out Jiraiya and then sent him into flying. Smashing the window in process, he dissapeared in the sky with a little glowing start-light. **((Kinda like those three villains in Pokemon that were always blowing in the sky… Before you laugh, I really forgot their names, it has been a long time…-animestyle sweatdrop-)) **Shizune huffed with arms crossed in front of her chest and muttered in low voice. "Serve That Damn Pervert Right!" Then, she left the spot she was standing on in irritation, leaving the two Anbu that were guarding the door in fear.

'_Never Make Fun Of Girls In Her PresenceShe's too scary…' _was the thoughts of the Anbu who were cowered in terror.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

After that irritating little incident, Natsumi entered the room, couldn't help but to feel uneasy when she felt the stares she was getting from the heads of the Clans. Yet, anxious she was, Natsumi lifted her head high proudly and hided her fears; she had to be very adequate of her status.

"You are Uzumaki Natsumi?" one of the heads asked. Natsumi had to contain her urge of rolling her eyes when he asked that obvious question.

"Hai." She bowed a little but not too deep to show that she was the Heiress of the most important Clan of Fire Country.

The person who questioned her glared at her about her insolence, or he thought…

"Uzumaki-san, you are in face of several important heads of Clans, do not disrespect us!" one of the people said sternly. Natsumi could distinguish him as one of the people who had hated her when she was a boy.

"You will not disrespect her Santo-sama!" interrupted Tsunade firmly. "She is the–" at this, the door opened once more and three people entered the room; two men, one woman.

"Natsumi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" cried out the woman in delight. Soon, Natsumi found herself into the suffocating fierce hug the woman gave her.

"Kyoko-chan, I can't breath… " Managed to sputter out Natsumi.

"Gomen nasai Natsumi-chan… I guess I'm too excited to see you after all these years…" scratched the back of head sheepishly, Kyoko said.

Kyoko is a young woman of nineteen years old. She had long mid-back soft raven black hair that faded to dark red and several red stripes. She was wearing a black furisode with silvery designs on the sides and a rising pheonix in the middle of the collar. Her striking deep midnight blue eyes, full of mystery that remind unsolved were sparking with joy of seeing Natsumi after so long years. She may act very hyper, but the memebers of the council knew that she was a formidable opponent in a fighting. She was known as the **((help me with a name please !)) **of Fire Country, a famous Kunoichi.

"Ahem…" one of the assembly, who Natsumi identified as Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's father, cleared his throat. He couldn't disrespect Kyoko since she was one of the Royal Clan's members. As long she remembered, he had not been hostile around her. He kind of ignored her maybe but never aggressive, which was a point to favor him. "Kyoko-sama, is it possible to start this meeting?" he asked respectably.

"Hiashi-sama is right Kyoko. Let them. We are only here for Natsumi-sama." Intervened one of the men.

Kyoko pouted while Hiashi sighed in relief, "arigatou gozaimasu Ryusuke-sama."

Ryusuke bowed. He was a man of early twenty with short messy auburn hair. He had serious, yet dazzling amber eyes that made him quite of a ladyman. Although he only had eyes for one girl and the ironic of the fact is that the girl he fancied had no what so ever of his love. He was wearing a dark brown kimono that was very formal and sandals that were of ninjas which complete the outfit in a very weird way. He was a ninja but he was mostly an impressive politician. He was known as the Iron Fist, never back off from a verbal fight that left him the victory for the goods of the Fire Country.

"First," started Hiashi, "I, we, want to know why Uzumaki Natsumi was called in as the Head of a Uzumaki Clan that none of us had heard before."

"That, I can easily explain." Responded the man that stayed silent till now.

"Kenshin-sama." Acknowledged Hiashi.

Kenshin was a man of late twenty. He had long dark red hair that was tied in a low ponytail. His bottomless chocolate colour eyes were filled with determination. He wore a dark blue kimono with a sword on his right side; he was a famous Fire Country swordsman that his opponents named him the Flamming Sword. "The Uzumaki Clan is the clan we three are from of. As why you all didn't heard of it untill now is because of our extreme secrecy. The Uzumaki Family is what you can call the Royal Clan. We used different names across the Country. We, boys, were ofter refered as Kazama. Me and Ryusuke are exceptions."

"Kazama? Isnt that the Yondaime's family name?" asked one of the member of the assembly, bewildered.

"Hai." Answered Kyoko, lost all her cheerfulness to become very serious. "He was a Heir since his mother was the Head. Natsumi-sama is now the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan and at her Coming to Age, she will take over the position of High Clan Head."

By now, the whole Council was gaping at Natsumi who looked at them in boredom. Why did everyone was told reacted like that? That's getting dull. Decided Natsumi.

"Alright then, let us getting in the business." After the shock past, Hiashi cleared his throat and said. "The Godaime-sama said that Uzumaki Natsumi was a very important member of the Kyuubi-incident. We'd like her to tell us what she wanted to say."

Natsumi cleared her throat and started, "as you all know, Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into a boy named Uzumaki Naruto."

"If the Uzumaki Clan was royalty, why does he have that name?" interrupted one of the Council members.

"Mind if I take the explication Natsumi-sama?" Ryusuke inquired, which Natsumi granted his request with a nod.

Turning to the assembly, he explained. "Uzumaki Naruto is technically one of our Clan members. He is theoretically above you all. " He said with a smirk. What he said provoked a big uproar in the gathering as everyone started to speak loudly between themselves. Kyoko massaged her temples with annoyance as she yelled out in irritation, "Shut Up" That made the whole council silent. "Good." She said with a satisfactory smile. Sure, that wasn't at all said in respectable tone, but a frustrated yell. However, she wasn't about to tell them sweetly to SHUT THE HELL UP.

Natsumi was twitching in exasperation too. Yet, Kyoko's yell maneged to cracked an amused smile from her. Ryusuke shook his head; no matter how long he knew her, Kyoko was always someone that could pull something like this in the most unexpected moment.

"Can I continu now Hiashi-sama?"

The said man nodded his head, "Of course Ryusuke-sama. I appologize for the interruption."

Nodding his head, Ryusuke continued, "Uzumaki Naruto is in fact a member of our Clan, yet he is not." At this, he received several confused yet curious glances from his audience. Chuckling to himself, he explained, "He is a result of a powerful henge. In fact, Natsumi-sama is who you all called Uzumaki Naruto." By then, quite a lot of the assembly was looking at Natsumi in astonishment.

Stiffing a giggle, Kyoko continued, "And as she will be coming of age next year when she'll be 16 years old, we, Godaime-sama and Natsumi-sama thought that it was time now to tell the truth. Natsumi-sama is the Heiress of the Royal Clan, also the daughter of the Yondaime, Kazama Arashi." By now, more and more faces were shown with shock. Kyoko couldn't controle herself so she chuckled lightly, even though she _was_ holding her laughs to an extent of hurting her stomach.

"The Demon is the s-daughter of the Honorable Yondaime!" repeated one of the memebers in disbelieve. "That is an insult!"

A kunai flew past him to impact itself on the wall behind him. In an icy tone that wasn't her style at all, Kyoko threatened, "Do **NOT**, **EVER** in **OUR** presence, insult **THE** Heiress!" she snarled with venom. Ryusuke putted his hand on Kyoko's shoulder to calm her even though he nearly saw red himself.

That member blanched in fear.

"Gomen nasai." He sighed. "I think some of us should get their traps shut." He directed the last word to those who were glaring at Natsumi; they coward in fear. After another fierce and icy glare, with a sadist smile, Kyoko retrieved her kunai and crossed her arms arround her torso. "I swear that if you **EVER** insult Natsumi-sama again, I'm going to cut off your head in one swing!"

Hiashi nodded. He knew that Kyoko was speaking the truth: she will not hesitated to kill whomever she deemed to be a threat to the Heiress. "So, if I understood right, Uzumaki Naruto is actually Uzumaki Natsumi, Heiress of the Royal Clan and daughter of the Honorable Yondaime?" he said, back to business.

Kenshin acknowledged with a nod. "Hai, Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi in his daughter after knowing that a Demon Lord couldn't be killed."

"That's RUBBISH!" yelled one of the members.

"Do you call US liars!" glared Kyoko. The person who was being adressed gluped and shook his head as a 'no'. Satisfied, Kyoko smirked. "Good."

Hiashi sighed exasperated and continued the meeting even if he **_really_** want to go back home than staying with those mindless idiots, except for the Uzumaki Clan's members of course. "We are not here to arguring like fools, no offense to you all," he said the last part to the Uzumaki Clan's members. At their nods, he continued, "we are here to hold a meeting concerning Uzumaki Naruto, or should I say Uzumaki Natsumi. Now that we know about the secret, it will be decided whether it will be reveal to the populate or not. I, myself vote for secrecy, until the moment of truth came. Please raise you hand those who disagree with me."

Several hands rose in the air instantaneously but it wasn't enough to finalizing the decision. With a smirk that was not at all his style, Hiashi continued. "Those who agree with me please raise their hands."

With a big grin, Kyoko shoot her hand in the air as more than half of the assembly did the same.

With a smirk of his own Hiashi then made the decision, "alright, secrecy is then." He then stood up and bowed to Natsumi, "Natsumi-sama, welcome to our Council."

Natsumi bowed as well and smiled, "Hiashi-sama, I don't think that you'll need to call me 'sama'. Just Natsumi will do."

"Then, please call me Hiashi then." Smiled the head of the Council. Natsumi acknowledged it and then turned to the other members, "good days." She bowed lightly before flashing a smile in Hiashi's direction then walked out of the room; Kyoko, Ryusuke and Kenshin trailed behind her.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"Hey guys, I have to see Tsunade-baa-chan. I'll see you after for my trainnings okay?" asked Natsumi once they exited the room.

"Aww," pouted Kyoko. "And there I was, wanting to spend some time with you…"

"Sorry…" apologized Natsumi with a hug.

"Okay! I'll forgive you!" and everybody laughed at Kyoko's mood-swings.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Natsumi was sitting in the Godaime's office in irritation. Why the hell Baa-chan told her to meet her here if she's going to be late anyways? She had a rendez-vous with her friends for god's sake! She shuddered at what will Ino and Tenten do to her if ever she was late…

Then, finally, the door opened and Tsunade entered the room. "Ah, good, I see Kakashi's bad manners didn't rubbed on you." She said with a little chuckle.

Natsumi frowned, "Baa-chan, it seemed that it was you who had obviously a late-timing manner." At her remarke, she received a punch on the head.

"How many times did I told you **NOT** call me Baa-chan!" yelled Tsunade while Natsumi rubbed her head painfully.

"OW! Baa-chan, must you hit THAT hard!" whined Natsumi as she dodged this time another punch aimed at her.

Tsunade huffed before sighing and sat behind her desk. "Nevermind." She muttered. "I wanted you here because I need to tell you about what your father and mother left you. You already knew one of the mansions in the Village. But there's also one mansion in the forest should you ever need to train alone. Also, there's several houses or mansions scathered in the Fire Country. About your wealth: you won't have the legal access till you're sixteen, which is next year. However, since you depense each day for supplies and shopping and things like that, you'll have a temporaire bank account, which has, more than you'll need. I have no idea how much money you have in that account but I assure you that it is quite a lot."

Natsumi was stunned. Sure, she did expected to be rich since she IS, after all, the Heiress of the Royal Clan, but having more than two mansions is beyond her. "Wow." Managed to say Natsumi, astonished.

Tsunade hid a smile behind her hand at Natsumi's flabbergasted expression. "Before you ask, I don't know about your mother's heritance since she was from another Village. But I think that after the Chuunin Exams, you could go and visite that Village; under Jiraiya's tutorage of course. Also, here is a scroll about how enter your new mansion in the forest. I think that you'll have trouble to find it if you don't have this." She said as she handed the scroll to Natsumi.

"Great!" exclaimed Natsumi as she looked at the time, "Oh Crap! I'm going to be late!" she screamed while speeding to the door.

"Don't forget your Money Card!" yelled after Tsunade. "Crazy girl." She muttered while shaking her head with a smile. However, the smile faded when she saw the huge piles of paper works covered her desk. "ARGG!" she yelled irritably, "DamnEvil Paperwork"

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Natsumi speeded to the place where she should be meeting her friends; they were already there. Ino didn't look very happy that she was late. "Natsumiiiiiii!" she tapped her foot on the ground. "Mind explaine why are you late?"

"Err… " Sweatdropped Natsumi. "I was in a meeting with the Council…"

Ino softened her gaze; that's right, Natsumi had her duties of an Heiress. With a bright smile, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little impatient…" she said sheepishly.

Then, after an awkward silence, Ino suddenly brightened up, "Let's go SHOPPING!" she cried out happily, leaving the rest of the girls sweatdropping at her obvious and strange mood-swing.

"C'mon, let's go!" urged Ino when she saw the girls didn't follow her.

The girls snapped out of their state and trailed behind Ino who was strangely very… err… hyper.

Natsumi walked to Ino and whispered in her ears, "Did you eat chocolate this morning?"

"How did you know?" that was the intelligent answer Ino gave her along with a surprised stare. Natsumi slapped her forehead, she is definitively on sugar high.

'_Remind me to NEVER give her chocolate…'_she thought to Kyuubi.

The said person–, err, I mean demon snickered in her mind with a hint of indignation. **"What am I? You're secretairy?"**

Natsumi shook her head and returned to reality.

"W-what do y-you need?" Hinata asked.

"Well, I need to buy some of ninja attires and also some Kimonos or/and furisode for various important meeting that I won't be exempt from. They are really some a— you know, those meetings I mean…" she finished with an expression of exasperation that made the her friends around her laughed wholeheartly.

They joked on the road untill they arrived at the shop for all kinds of Kimonos.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies?" the shopkeeper came to them and asked.

"We need some formel kimonos and some furisodes. The price is not a problem, get me the best of the bests. " Said Natsumi.

"Alright then. Please wait here until I return with them." then, the shopkeeper turned around and walked in the back of the shop, leaving the girls waiting in the frontdesk.

At that moment, the door opened once again, showing Sakura who walked in with arrogance. Seeing the girls and mostly, Natsumi, she sneered and said to Natsumi, "What are you doing here?"

Ino advanced, "Forehead Girl, don't be such a prat, we are here for shopping of course."

"You or her?" she pointed at Natsumi.

"For her of course."

"Didn't you heard what I said in the hospital? Why are you guys still stick with her?" scoffed Sakura in Natsumi's direction.

"Sakura, I spoke with my parents three days before and they told me that your mother will be arrested for treason. Furthermore, they told me the truth; unlike what you said that time in the hospital. I think that your mother lied to you, so please, apologize to Natsumi and I'm sure that she'll forgive you and welcome you back." Turning to Natsumi, she asked, "Right?" the said person acknowledged with a nod.

"S-see? S-she will f-forgive you Sakura." Said Hinata.

Sakura only laughed at her and turned to Natsumi. "Don't you think that you can fool everybody with your supposely friendship? Then think again, I won't be as ignorant as them, I **know** that you're not what you seem!" she turned around and walked out of the shop, leaving an upset Natsumi and three girls who was furious against her words.

After a few minutes of silence, Tenten broke the heavy atmosphere, "Look, the shopkeeper is returning! Let us forget that Forehead Girl and start to look for beautiful kimonos and furisodes of our lovely Natsumi!" the other girls agreed and they started to look for the kimonos.

Natsumi tried one after another then finally set for five kimonos and three furisodes. They were lovely, astonishing in fact; the first kimono was dark blue color with silvery lines on the sides to form some patterns with the design of the Uzumaki Clan in the back; it was custom made. The next kimono they decided was a blood red with golden designs of the Uzumaki designs in the front. Then, it was a white one, which was decorated by the palest to the darknest pink ever, it made Natsumi looked like a real goddess; not that she didn't appeared to be anyways. The fourth kimono was forest green with silvery pale green of the designs same as those before. The final kimono was a very pale pink with red patterns and the designs.

The furisodes were made of the softest silk that people could find. They bought one pale blue colored furisode with designs, one black with pink and white flowers and one complete white-silver with light touches of blue.

They were very satisfied with their purchases and they went to another shop that only sold ninja attires.

After hours of trying to get some PERFECT attires for Natsumi, Tenten, Ino and surprisingly Hinata agured for their favorite ones before Natsumi; finally, they agreed on some outfits. Satisfied, Natsumi paid them and walked out with her friends. **((Sorry! I really suck at clothings-descriptions! Please forgive me! I'm sure that you all saw how bad my Kimono-descriptions were right? I tried to do for numberous of time for the Ninja attires but I just couldn't do them! SO please, please forgive me!)) **

On the street, they encountered Lee who was speeding fast. "YOSH! NATSUMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAN! GO OUT WITH ME!" **((Lol. I just wanted to add this in… funny. Heh))** Natsumi looked at him with bugged eyes while her friends were laughing so hard that they were rolling on the floor. Yep, even Hinata!

As Natsumi was frozen with stupor, poor Lee was looking at the girls who were rolling on the ground in confusion. After several minutes that were an eternity for Natsumi, the girls finally calmed down. Brushed off her tears, Tenten looked at Lee, "Lee, I think that Natsumi is still in shock that you asked her out. Didn't you love Sakura?"

"SAKURA-CHAN'S YOUTHFULLNESS HAD DECREASED! VERY SAD! NATSUMI-CHAN'S YOUTHFULLNESS IS BURNING HOWEVER VERY BRIGHTLY! VERY WORTH OF BEING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Lee shouted, full with enthusiasm.

Natsumi and her friends sweatdropped and looked at him. Then, she suddenly had an idea, "Lee, how about that you try to raise Sakura's… err… youthfullness?"

"YOSH! GREAT IDEA!" Gai came and shouted with the same enthusiasm Lee had before. "COME LEE, LET'S INCREASE SAKURA'S YOUTHFULLNESS YOU AND I!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

That creepy sunset genjutsu was casted behind them as they cried while hugging like they were insane. Natsumi, Tenten, Ino and Hinata hid their eyes in disgust. "OhMyEyesIt burns!"

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Heh, that last scene wasn't really planned but who cares! I just suddenly had that inspiration. I mean, it's not big deal right? I found it crazy but I like this ending… And there I was, wondering how to end the chapter…

SO, I added a Council meeting in this chapter. Not deliberate like always but hey, I fit the story; or **_I_** think… I also introduced some OC, I hope you all don't mind. I mean, we know that Naruto, in this case, Natsumi, didn't have any parents left, so I deliberated to creat some Clan Members. Since the Uzumaki Clan is the Royal Clan, I think that it should produce Geniuses or important person. Oh, and about that OC Kyoko, those who know me, it's some kind of self-insert I think… I aways use that name and also, I portrayed her a little like me when I'm on Sugar High… -sweatdrop- heh. And if that interest you, I planned a little romance for her as well… lol. For those who don't like OCs, don't worry, I won't be making them the main characters; Natsumi is always the first thing in the story! lol. I hope you like that scene.

There, also, the shopping had occurred, though it's not really a big part of the chapter. As I had said in the chapter's A/N, I suck at descripting clothings. I know nothing about kimonos and I DID researched on it but I didn't find a lot of things so yeah… Furthermore, about the Ninja Attires, I have no idea how to descript them… Hope you won't be too mad at me. But then again, when I'm better for those description things, I'll remake that scene okay?

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 80** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 13** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 47 **_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 12** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 8** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 6 **_this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**Naru/Kiba – 1 **_O.o was suggested to me… I'm leaving it there but I'm sure it wont win…_

**ItaNaru is leading though by 33 votes! Just to say, I may going to do a threesome or even a foursome with the highest votes. Still, at the end, Naru has to choose, and that's going to be the person who had the highest votes. Till now, it's Ita/Naru. Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time… **

**Side Pairings.**

♥**Neji/Ten – 39** _I really like this pairing…_

♥**Saku/Lee – 7** _Vote on this one! I like this one very much!_

♥**Saku/No one – 60 **_If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I'm not really a Sakura Supporter! **O.o… there's a lot of Sakura-haters… lol**_

**Saku/Kiba – 2** _It was suggested to me. I found it weird but I have to agree that they are both loudmouths._

**Hina/Shino – 4** _Ok…? No comment…_

♥**Shika/Ino – 30** _I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

♥**Hina/Kiba – 33** _Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Shino/Ino – 2 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Sasu/Hina – 4 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Shika/Temari – 5 **_Suggested to me…_

**Kiba/Ino – 2 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Choji/Ino – 1 **_O.o Suggested to me…_

**Ino/Shika/Temari – 4 **_Suggested to me…_

**Saku/Gaara – 1 **_Suggested to me but doubt it will be written since there are so many people voting for Saku/No one…_

**Sasu/Temari – 1 **_Suggested to me…_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too! No yaoi sorry. I have no problem with gay people it's just that I can't write them… so, sorry…**

**Friendship Poll.**

**Naruto's best friend.**

♥**Hinata – 26 **_That's good!_

♥**Ino – 5 **_That'll be interesting._

♥**Sasuke – 8 **_That's only okay if Naruto wasn't paired up with him_

♥**Gaara – 24 **_Same as with Sasuke_

**Sakura – ? **_That's unreal since there's so many vote for Sakura being a bitch_

♥**Tenten – 1 **_intresting… _

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

Next chapter, Trainings start!

Please review ne?

Yue Hime


	10. Chapter 10: Training and Punishments

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Well, sorry about the delay. School had started and well, since I'm now another year higher, the load of my works had increased.** I won't be able to update like I did in the vacation, please bear with me. I wont abandon these stories so don't worry, all I want is time for me to write my chapters.** I know that it's long to wait and everybody hated it when the author takes too much time to write a new chapter, but I just cant use all my time on fan-fictions. I do need to have a good note.

On a light note, I changed officially the school building! I got lost easily since the school is like HUGE but I'm really excited about the building. I'm one year wiser! lol

_**Is someone volunteer to beta my chapters? It seemed that I gave my beta too much work and well, I think she too busy to beta my story. So, someone up to challenge? Email me or just write in a review. Arigatou in advance! **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuuby talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

(blah) notes for story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 10 – Training and Punishments

The sun shone brightly as Natsumi made her ways to the trainning ground where Jiraiya was waiting for her.

"Aah, hey Natsumi-chaaaaaaan! You finally are here!" started Kyoko with a hug. "About time, he's starting really to piss me off." She pointed to Jiraiya who was staring with a pervert expression at Kyoko without blinking.

Natsumi smiled at Kyoko and glared at Ero-senin who dare to have pervert thoughts of her sister-like figure, but still, it's great to have her family back. "Let us start Kyoko, Ero-senin."

While Jiraiya was glaring at Natsumi for the name Ero-senin, Natsumi and Kyoko stood in defense in front of eachother.

It was silent for a moment; then, Natsumi made the first move by speeding in front of Kyoko and kick her left side. Kyoko catched the leg and firmed her hold on it then gave a swing and let go in direction of a tree. In the mid-air, Natsumi did a backflip and reached the ground and stabilized on her feet. She had learned her lesson: never charge before evaluing the opponent's power; having those years of trying to act like an idiot really changed her ways of thinking.

They stood there, facing eachother with a serious expression. Then, all hell loosed; they exchanged blows after blows, kicks after kicks then returned to their original stances, ready. At that moment, Kyoko suddenly disappeared just to appeared behind Natsumi and twisted herself in the mid-air and kicked Natsumi's back. Natsumi flew and impacted on a tree.

"Ow, that blow hurts! Did you invented that move?" she asked while brushing off the blood that was trailing from the corner of her mouth.

Kyoko smiled smugly, "Yup! Am I good or what?" she was so proud of herself that she didn't pay attention to Natsumi who had a smirk on the corner of her lips. Big, **big** error. Natsumi disappeared front her spot and then reappeared in front of Kyoko who was too stunned to do anything. Catching Kyoko's arm and with a flick of wrist, she sent Kyoko flying then appeared behind the Kunoichi in the air and kicked her to crash her on the tree that Natsumi once collided on, effectively knocking the air out of her. While arrived on the ground with grace, Natsumi smiled, "never underestimated your opponent, wasn't it what you taught me Kyoko-chan?" walked toward the fallen opponent, she lowered and tended a hand to Kyoko, which the latter one gladly accepted.

As the two girls brushed off the dusts that were on them because of the fight, Jiraiya directed toward them. "Natsumi, you have to work on your defense; your left side is always neglected, pay more attention the next time you spar or fight. Kyoko, you have lowered your guard, try to pay more attention to the opponents that looked like defeated."

Kyoko pouted, "I'm on my guards! Just that Natsumi-chan is my opponent and I don't want to hurt her…" Natsumi smiled; Kyoko was a family, her sister-figure.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya motioned them to listen, "never mind then, let us start on trainning Natsumi on the Amateratsu." At that, Kyoko gestured Natsumi to sit on the ground and closed her eyes. Once she was settled, she closed her eyes as Kyoko's relaxing and strangely soft voice reached her mind. "Good. Now, do you see your chakra pathways?" Natsumi nodded. "Excellent. Now, follow the pathways to the center of your chakra, in other words, the stock of chakra." After a few minutes, Kyoko asked, "Can you see two other kinds of chakra beside the usual blue and demoniac red chakra?" At Natsumi's nod, she continued, "Can you tell me what are the colors?" In a monotone voice that was usually attributed as in deep meditation, Natsumi answered, "One is silver and it was flowing freely yet the other one, which was golden color, was blocked; it's chakra pathways were somewhat surrounded by wires, locking them together and effectively blocking the way out."

Kyoko smiled, this was exactly she was suppose to see. "Now, try to break the wires by pushing the golden colored chakra into the mess of pathways." After several minutes of silence, Kyoko began to worry. Was that too difficult for her? Normally a Seal Master should watch the meditation but since none of the Uzumakis were Seal Masters and Jiraiya who didn't had the Bloodline, it couldn't be done. Then, suddenly, Natsumi began to glow silver; brighter and brighter by the time passed. Then, she glowed golden with thin streaks of bright red_. 'Finally!' _Kyoko let a relieved sigh out. She was worried that Natsumi might be lost or worst, wounded inside of her mind while meditating. However, after seeing the golden aura arround her, it calmed Kyoko from being overly anxious. Then, suddenly, the aura around her disappeared as she snapped opened her glowing eyes. Kyoko let out a relieved sigh when she saw Natsumi's eyes. They were the same blue but with silver and golden streaks; she had finally attained the second stage of her Doujutsu** (sp?)**.

"How are you feeling?" asked Jiraiya as he watched Natsumi's eyes in curiosity.

"Uh, fine I guess…" scratching the back of her head, Natsumi replied. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I'm just curious about your Bloodline. It is so well hidden so no one outside your Clan knows."

"Ah," nodded Natsumi. "Well, why don't I show you? I have already read everything of the second stage anyway. So it'll be only a matter of time before I can actually master this stage."

Jiraiya nodded, "I can wait."

Natsumi flashed him a grin and got up with the help of Kyoko. They spared for some hours and Natsumi went home tired like shit. _'They are really slave drivers.' _She thought as she gracelessly dropped herself on the bed and fall asleep as soon her head touched the pillows.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Natsumi was standing in the Council Meeting Room, waiting impatiently for something. The most powerful Heads of the most important Clans of Konoha were sitting in the chairs, also waiting. That included Hiashi of the Hyuuga Clan, which only participated in the most important meetings. The Uchiha Clan wasn't in the Council; Sasuke was too young to be representing his Clan. The political power of the Uchiha diminished a lot after the Massacre but the Clan was still in the Council. In the highest chair sat Ryusuke, who represented the Uzumaki Clan. Kyoko was standing beside.

"When will she be arriving!" impatiently said Kyoko as she paced around with others looking at her in amusement. However, they turned their gazes quite quickly when she turned to glare at them, promising a brutal death if they continued with their stares.

Natsumi shook her head at Kyoko's antics; she never changed from her childish behaviors. At that time, the door opened revealing two women with bright pink hair. _'Damn! One Sakura is enough! Why another one! Why me?'_ Mentally groaning to herself, Natsumi thought while shaking her head in sadness.

Sakura was walking beside her mother arrogantly. The said mother had a smug expression on her face as well. They walked in the room like the world was theirs. Sakura and her mother were sure that they would be award of something. Sure, the Hokage was fond of the Demon Child, but she couldn't change the decisions of the Council. And since most of the Council Members were friends with her husband (father), the Godaime will mostly be outnumbered. _Or they thought._ They were sadly mistaken… in fact; they will see their errors in a short moment…

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Somewhere, the authoress cackled with malevolence as she thought about the consequences of Sakura and her mother's actions… hehe, they will suffer! MWHAHAHAHA…!

(Cough, cough) back to the story…

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Sakura looked at Natsumi in disgust. To her opinion, since Naru–… err… Natsumi was the vassal; she shouldn't be allowed to be alive. What if she turned to the Kyuubi and killed them all? Sakura shuddered at the thought. She looked at Natsumi who was staring intensely at her and her mother with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Why are you here Demon?" she heard her mother sneer. She unconscientiously wondered why did her mother call Natsumi a Demon. Sure she was the vassal of the Kyuubi but that didn't make her automatically a demon right? Sighing to herself, she shook her head mentally to not questioning about her own mother as she listening with interest what will Natsumi reply.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Natsumi glared at Sakura's mother with loathing. She wasn't somebody who hated people naturally but she just couldn't forgive people who call her _the _Demon instead of seeing her for who she was really. She shifted her gaze to Sakura. She never did understand Sakura it seemed. She acknowledged sadly the truth. No matter how long they stayed comrades, it seemed that she didn't acquired Sakura's respect and friendship unlike what she thought… Though with all the time she had spent with Sakura, she never did sensed any hatred from the pink haired girl. Why now? Why did she start to hate her now? When did she start to loath her? What did she do to deserve the hate?

Hearing the sneer Sakura's mother directed to her, inwardly, Natsumi's anger amplified. She might forgive Sakura's intrusion to her entourage but she won't forgive Sakura's mother who had manipulated Sakura to her own ordeals! She narrowed her eyes and glared at Sakura's mother with disgust. How could she call herself a mother if she only manipulated her own child? With repulsion, Natsumi retorted angrily. "Don't question me Haruno-san. You don't have the right."

At that, Haruno-san was seething badly. As she was about to snap back, a amused Hiashi interrupted her comeback with a cough. That earned a glare from Natsumi who wanted Haruno to retort, thus continue their arguments.

Chuckling to himself, Hiashi pointedly ignored Natsumi's glare and started the Council for good this time. "Haruno-san, do you know why are you being called?"

Looking smugly, Haruno replied with arrogance. "Oh, yes, of course Hiashi-sama. But you can call me Seika." She finished with a purr.

Scandalized, Sakura looked at her mother with shock. Sure, her mother was a little immature sometime but she had never _flirt_ with somebody; especially she was married for kami's sake! With _Hinata_'s father none less!

"Oh? Then care to explain to me why?" asked Hiashi, ignoring the flirting while exchanging amused looks with others of the Council, namely Natsumi, Ryusuke and Kyoko.

With a pompous huff, Seika started with a smirk in Natsumi's direction. "First, I have told my daughter the truth to help her friends open their eyes. The Demon must be cast aside! It shouldn't be alive! I'm sure by now, this Demon," she sneered toward Natsumi then smirked. "Has been cast aside by her friends… I'm sure that she'll be punished soon am I right?"

By now, Kyoko was fuming. She dangerously walked in front of Seika who bowed deeply. She then received a forceful slap from Kyoko. The sound of the slap echoed in the room as the silence reigned. Everybody looked at Kyoko with wide eyes since no one had ever the guts to slap someone in front of all the important Heads.

…

…

On second thought, Kyoko was out that category… She had the guts for everything…

Sakura, young and innocent like she was, wasn't very fond about the fact that her mother had been slapped forcefully in front of the Council who didn't even lift a finger to ban that dangerous girl. Growling silently, she glared at the offender only to be rewarded with a _way_ more freezing glare. Sakura shuddered and coward under the heated angry stare. "Good." Sneered Kyoko, which was _very_ unlike of her.

Nodding with approval at Kyoko, Hiashi smiled with cold fashion that had made several people in the room wince. The wheel gears in Kyoko's head were shifting into another gear with speed; she was trying to figure out what were Hiashi's plans. No matter, she decided with a smirk as she was intended to make Seika suffer as much she could endure beside Hiashi's punishment. Kyoko crackled with malice and had that creepy smile on her face that promised eternal sufferings made the entire room wince in sympathy for Seika. The said person gulped when Kyoko set her icy gaze on her.

Clearing his throat, Hiashi started. "In fact…" he let the suspense went.

The other members were amused by his little antics but Sakura and her mother were looking smugly proud of themselves.

"…We are here to decide your fates…" finished Hiashi with a smirk. Now that the Haruno were gaping at him, Hiashi and the rest of the assembly let out their chuckles.

"NANI!" yelled out Sakura. Seeing all the stares were on her, she cowered and with a small voice she asked. "Our fates…?"

Exchanging amused glances with Natsumi, Ryusuke replied. "Why yes. Didn't you know that there is consequences of telling a S-Classified Secret?" he said innocently.

At that, Seika tried to argue. "But Ryusuke-sama, I did the whole Village a favour? Shouldn't you reward me?" she winked at Ryusuke who looked at her in disgust. He couldn't believe that a woman, married and older than him none less, was winking at him and trying to flirt with him.

Making a face, Kyoko retorted. "Ugh, don't you have an emotion called shame, woman?"

Hiashi let out a chuckle at Kyoko's reply but returned serious as he faced Seika once more. "Now, you know about the Law of the Sandaime-sama concerning that particular information." Taking no notice of Seika's gulping, he continued. "You know your sentence will be."

While Seika paled at the decision, Sakura looked at her mother in curiosity. "Okaa-san?" at her mother's stunned silence, she turned to Hiashi with a curious glance.

"The rule of the Sandaime-sama had clearly stated that that _no one_ had the permission to discuss on that particular information and the younger generation will be kept in dark. If somebody disregarded the rule, that person will be sentence to death." Kyoko filled in.

Sakura looked at her mother in horror. Her mother had defied the law? That was so no like her! She glared at Natsumi with anger; it was _her_ fault that her mother will be sentence to death. If it were not for her, Sakura would still have her friends and would still have a complete family.

"Now, to respect the Sandaime-sama's Law, you will be sentenced to a public death that will make you an example for others who planned to do like what you did."

"B-but Hiashi-sama… I-… Sakura-, she-…" stuttered Seika with terror at the thought of being sentence to death.

"She will be taken cared of. Now, please escort Haruno-san to her room." Said Hiashi with a cold smile as two Anbu entered the room and took the now crying Seika away. Frantically, Sakura tried to run after her mother but was stopped when the door closed in front of her. Turning to the assembly, she yelled out desperately. "Why did you sentence her? She's innocent! All she did was for me; for my own and friends sake! Why don't you all understand my mother's concern for me?" in end, tears rushed down to her cheek and landed on the ground with a seemed-loud sound in the entire silent room. Sakura brushed away with frustration her tears as she turned to face angrily Natsumi, who was crestfallen with sadness. "Why did you do it? Why do you always ruin my life so? First you stole Sasuke-kun from me, then Ino-pig, then my mother. What else do you want from me?" at the end, she was nearly hysterical.

Kyoko looked at Sakura in pity; she surely had problems. Well, to be true, it was not her fault that she was acting that way; having a mother like that surely did something to her personality. Turning her head to see Natsumi's reaction of Sakura's outburst, she found the Heiress looking at Sakura in sadness.

Natsumi was feeling quite of sad after the outburst of Sakura. She hadn't known that she was such an enemy in Sakura's eyes. Sakura may not been her best friend, she was still an important teammate. Seeing the hatred loaded look Sakura was given to her, Natsumi felt very bad for her pink-haired teammate.

After several minutes of silence, Hiashi broke the quiet atmosphere. "Haruno-san, please refrain yourself from insulting a member of the Assembly. We did not condemned her wrongly; she not an innocent." He said coldly toward Sakura who dried her tears but was still glaring with hatred in the direction of Natsumi. "Now, Haruno-san, we'll see about your case. Normally you would be released after your mother's trial, but seeing the circumstances that you had told your friends about Natsumi-sama's… conditions, you will be sentence differently."

After analysed the whole room in complete silence, seeing Sakura paled considerably, Ryusuke reassured her with an emotionless smile. "You won't be punished like your mother. But, since you had told your friends that Secret, you_ will _be punished. However, rest assure that nothing too bad to happen to you." he finished with a glint in his eyes. Sakura gulped when she saw that glint; it promised severed punishments.

Clearing his throat, Hiashi took control of the room. "Haruno Sakura. You are to be stripped of your status of being Tsunade-sama's apprentice and will be on probation for two months. You will do only D-ranked missions in those two months and you are forbidden to tell other villagers of the reasons of your punishment. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded with a frightened gaze. Kyoko then dismissed her with a flick of her wrist and Sakura obediently walked out of the room; but not before sending a hatred loaded glare toward Natsumi.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

Well, second stage of her Bloodline for Natsumi! Yay! lol. Anyway, people had asked me about Sakura's mother's punishment for telling her daughter _the_ Secret, here is now. I hope that is satisfactory… I mean, her future death… :) Sakura doesn't have a really big penalty but for her, that's an ego-crusher. So, she'll be even bitchier than before, rest assure Sakura-haters. If you are a Sakura-lover, well, all I can say is that you have 9 chapters to get to know about Sakura's situation so if you are bitchy about that, well, your bad.

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 91** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 13** _WTH! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 50**_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 12** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

**Neji/Naru – 8** _No comment. I'm okay with this pairing though I like more Tenten/Neji…_

**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 6 **_this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

**Naru/Harem – 1 **_Suggested to me but hey, it makes sense; who said that girls can't have a harem? Heh, interesting like pairing…_

ItaNaru is leading though by 33 votes! Just to say, I may going to do a threesome or even a foursome with the highest votes. Still, at the end, Naru has to choose, and that's going to be the person who had the highest votes. Till now, it's Ita/Naru. Anyways, continues to vote please! The romance won't come until some time…

**Side Pairings.**

♥**Neji/Ten – 42** _I really like this pairing…_

♥**Saku/No one – 67 **_If you all vote on this, then I'll make Sakura a bitch. I'm not really a Sakura Supporter! **O.o… there's a lot of Sakura-haters… lol**_

♥**Shika/Ino – 33** _I love this side pairing! Vote on this!_

♥**Hina/Kiba – 37** _Please vote on this! I like this! It's cute… lol_

**Sasu/Hina – 4 **_O.o suggested to me…_

**Ino/Shika/Temari – 4 **_Suggested to me…_

**Sasu/Temari – 1 **_Suggested to me…_

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too! No yaoi sorry. I have no problem with gay people it's just that I can't write them… so, sorry…**

**Friendship Poll.**

**Naruto's best friend.**

♥**Hinata – 28 **_That's good!_

♥**Ino – 6 **_That'll be interesting._

♥**Sasuke – 8 **_That's only okay if Naruto wasn't paired up with him_

♥**Gaara – 28 **_Same as with Sasuke_

**Sakura – ? **_That's unreal since there's so many vote for Sakura being a bitch_

♥**Tenten – 1 **_interesting… _

**Others suggestions you want? You can start to vote on this Poll too!**

As you can see, I have deleted some of the voting options. They won't have a chance of being written anyways, so vote on those who were left 'Kay?

I'm just finished reading a Harry Potter story named Mastermind Hunting, which is great! In that story, the author had always a poem in the end… So I'm trying my luck to write one… Maybe it's not the best but hey, I tried…

_I have written this_

_To know your view_

_Thousands of pretty please _

_Leave me a review._

Next chapter, the third stage of the Chuunin Exams started!

Yue Hime


	11. Chapter 11: Third Stage of Chuunin Exams

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Authoress' Note: **Gomen nasai for the LOOOONG wait… I really had a big writer block!! I think this chapter proves it doesn't it? It's so shorter than the usual… I really had troubles… anyways; I rushed it too, since I wanted to finish this before the New Year, so I can wish you all

♥**Happy New Year! **♥

♥**Thank you for everything! **♥

♥**You guys are the best!** ♥

♥**I LOVE YOU ALL!!** ♥

Now, please enjoy the chapter! ♥

_**This chapter is unbeta'd. I will post the beta'd version as soon my BETA sent me.**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuubi talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking

**_'blah'_** Kyuubi thinking

"_blah"_ Telepathy

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

(blah) notes for story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 11 – Third Stage of Chuunin Exams Pt 1

Natsumi stood in front of the Hokage, appeared listening to the Godaime's speech. Not really listening to the speech, she let her mind wander.

She observed the stand where the Hokage stood along with other Jounin. Kyoko caught Natsumi's eyes and winked at her. Natsumi blushed a little for being caught daydreaming. She felt then the eyes of Kenshin and Ryusuke, so she smiled at them. How nice of them to care. Natsumi grinned; family was so nice. She's so lucky to have a great family like them.

"…I'm not bidding you all good luck. It's your own capacities that will determine your victory or defeat."

The Godaime stepped down and let Hayate took control. Natsumi looked at the swordsman. It was a miracle that the man was still alive after that critical wound he received from the last War against Oto. If it were not for Kenshin who just returned from a long time mission, Hayate would be dead for sure.

"_Cough_ I'm Hayate and I'm your referee for the Exam. This _cough _time, the exam is being specially _cough_ modified this year. You _cough_ will be paired up with a_ cough_ Genin of whatever _cough_ Village. It will be _cough_ determined _cough_ _cough_ randomly. Is there someone that wish to back down?"

Whisperings broke the silence. Every Genin were talking at the same time about the same thing to the person beside them. After some moments of murmuring, a total of ten Genins decided to step down from the competition.

"Alright _cough_ then, the Exam _cough_ will start."

The electric board flashed and the two-man teams of the first match were:

**Kazama Natsumi/Uchiha Sasuke**

**VS**

**Yomi Hiei/Youko Kurama**

Natsumi looked at Sasuke who smirked at her. She grinned widely and jumped down from the stands with Sasuke by her side.

The two teams stood there, observing their opponents on each side. The "Start" from Hayate was lost to the four shinobi. Natsumi observed her opponents; from their headbands, one of them was from the Kusa and the other was from Kumo. Yomi Hiei was a boy around fifteen who had spiky black hair out of gravity with white strips. He wore the headband of the Kumo around his left arm. He was ridiculously short, sweat-dropped Natsumi. Youko Kurama was a teen of sixteen. He had flaming red hair. Unlike everyone, he did not wear any shinobi equipments. He was holding a beautiful red rose in his hand, how charming.

They stood silent and everyone in the stadium silenced as well. The tension electrical of the air began to drop the temperature of the stadium. Some civilians shivered under the high pressure. The four shinobi however did not more an inch, nor they showed any under-pressure reaction; they simply stood there, observing their opponents with calm posture but intense eyes.

"_Sasuke."_

"_Natsumi?"_

"_Hai… Now, what should we do?"_

"…"

"_Sasuke!"_

"_What?! I'm thinking right here!"_

After minutes of silence AND staring, Sasuke finally answered.

"_Natsumi, I see some strange energy crackling around that Hiei person. It was leaking a feeling of… I don't know… dread maybe. What IS that?"_

Natsumi activated her Amateratsu and looked at her opponents. Indeed, there was a swirl of black energy around the spiky hair boy. Though it wasn't leaking any dreading feelings but evil ones instead. And that energy was more focusing on his left arm. Natsumi thought very fast; she'll be no match to that immense dark energy. She only had her second level Amateratsu. That won't be enough to defeat that dark feeling energy. The most she could do was wound his partner so the Hiei person would lose the match by default.

Looking at Sasuke, she knew he had heard what she was thinking. Giving a almost unnoticeable nod, Natsumi set in a serial of hand seals.

"**Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu**" as the last seal finished, the jutsu envelopped the arena, englufied the four contestants.

Natsumi and Sasuke were in the safe point of the genjutsu. Quickly, Sasuke hided his fireballs in the scenary and directed them to Youko Kurama. The said shinobi teleported himself out of the Grand fireball's range but found himself target of the small fireballs. Sasuke keept firing the fireballs but none of them touched a hair of Kurama. Then, Kurama took his rose and with a movement of hand, the rose turned to a whip. Seeing that his fireballs couldn't touch the shinobi, Sasuke took out a scroll and bite on his thumb to drew blood. Then, he drew on the scroll and a sword appeared. It was not any sword either, it was the traditionnal and sacred sword of the Uchiha.

Smirking at Kurama, he said. "Count yourself lucky to face the Sacred Sword." Then, he charged. The whip and the sword clashed several time but none of the two had the advantage. Sasuke looked at the sword in his hand with a frown. Seeing Sasuke's face, Kurama explained. "My whip is a rare one too. Don't count on your "Sacred" sword to cut my whip." With a snarl, Sasuke activated his third-stage sharingan and trapped Kurama in the **Tsukiyomi**. Kurama was out for the comission… for now.

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

In the meantime, Hiei was engaged in a battle with Natsumi. They started with the Taijutsu. It was clear that Hiei didn't stand a chance seing Natsumi's Taijutsu style was practically impossible to beat since she had activated her second stage Amateratsu. After a while, they stopped for some break. Hiei took away the bandage on his left arms, revealing a black dragon. Natsumi's eyes widened and gasped. She regonized that attack! From her studies with Kenshin, she had to identified different attacks from different Clans. This one was from the Yami Clan, also known as the Darkness Clan. Their specialty was that black dragon on their left arm. Though the Clan Leader had both arms dragons. They also had a Jagan, which means Evil Eyes, that could give them psychic powers. As she was absorbed in thoughts, Hiei unleashed his Dragon of Darkness. Natsumi tried to evade, but she was a second too late; she was trapped. In the last second, she made some handseals.

"**Amateratsu: Tsuki no Hikari**!" a beam of light was created bettween her hands and it grew bigger and bigger. And she prepared herself to the blow. _'Let's see which one of our attack is the strongest!'_

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

"NATSUMI!" yelled out Sasuke as the Dragon smashed down on the ground. He had just finished using his Tsukiyomi and then saw the scenery beside him. Dusts filled the arena so Sasuke and the spectators couldn't see a thing. Everyone searched for Natsumi's form, but no avail, since the smoke covered the arena. Then, a strong wind, out of nowhere, dispelled all the smoke. A form appeared; it was Natsumi, with the unconscious form of Hiei at her feet. The crowd gave a loud cheer as she came into victory.

Sasuke smirked, though secretly relieved. He was about to congrate her but a mouvement in his right derived his attention. Youko Kurama was still able to continue. As Sasuke watched with wide eyes, a silver mist covered Kurama. Then, the mist cleared and he was changed. He had now silver hair with two fox ears on the top of his head. His golden eyes were slit like those of a fox. He was tanned, as every Kunoichi of the stadium drooled. By that time, Natsumi was beside Sasuke. She looked at Kurama in wonder; she had a faint rememberance somehow…

"**Youko…" **Kyuubi whispered in Natsumi's mind.

'_You know him Nii-san?' _asked Natsumi, curious. _'Why do I have some strange rememberance of him?'_

"**Youko was my second-in-command. I think you had once met him when you were younger…"**

'_Sou ka… then I need to stop this fight!' _

Kyuubi chuckled. It was so like Natsumi, protecting her friends even though they do not have the need of.

Back in the reality, Sasuke and Youko were charging at each other, blow after blow. Natsumi couldn't intercept none of the blow because if she did, one of them would be wounded.

"**Kit, use _that _move. Youko would surely regonize it since it was him who had taught you."**

'_Hai, great idea Nii-san!'_

Natsumi put her hand on her hair, pushed out a little Kitsune magic and a blue rose appeared in her hand. She did some little almost unoticable movements with her wrist, the rose changed into a blue whip with silver outline. She entered the fight. As Youko's whip striked on Sasuke, she blocked the blow with her own whip. Youko's golden eyes narrowed in suspiciousness and he stopped the blow and land on the ground.

"How did you get your hands on that whip?" he snarled, his golden eyes had now a little taint of redness.

"Youko-nii, don't you remember me?" Natsumi asked, and the crowd gasped. It seemed she knew that transformated bishonen.

"Na-Natsumi?" Youko's eyes regained his golden colour. At Sasuke's increduous stare, Natsumi mouthed a 'tell you later', which Sasuke replied with a glance that told clearly the message of 'you'll better explain yourself'. Natsumi nodded and hugged Youko.

As Hiei was defeated, Hayate declared Natsumi and Sasuke the winners. Smiling, Natsumi and Youko departed and jumped on the stands with Sasuke. All their friends congrats them and smiled at them. the electric board went active once again and four other names were flashed:

**Haruno Sakura/Echiten Mana**

**VS**

**Yamakana(sp?) Ino/Hyuuga Hinata **

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**Lexique: **

**Magen: Jigoku Koka no Jutsu** – Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique

**Tsukiyomi **– Moon Reader

**Amateratsu: Tsuki no Hikari** – Amateratsu: Light of the Moon

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**POLL**

**Main Pairing. **

♥ **Ita/Naru – 110** _GREAT! I now LOVE this pairing like SasuNaru… hehe_

**Kaka/Naru – 17** _WTH?! Kakashi is really older than Naruto… Anyway, if you vote this, I'll try to write it…_

♥ **Sasu/Naru – 73 **_YAY! I love this pairing._

**Gaa/Naru – 13** _People suggested it to me so i'm putting it there. _

♥**Ita/Naru/Sasu – 8 **_this seem cool! Though still, at the end, Naru has to chose so yeah…_

♥**Naru/Harem – 1 **_Suggested to me but hey, it makes sense; who said that girls can't have a harem? Heh, interesting like pairing…_

**Kaka/Natsu and Gaara/Natsu wont have much place in this poll anymore seeing Ita/Natsu and Sasu/Natsu occupied all the places. Though there will MAYBE have some attactions… but, then again, who knows, so keep voting!**

**Side Pairings. !!Finished!!**

**Final Pairings!**

♥**Neji/Ten – 48**

♥**Saku/No one – 76 **

♥**Shika/Ino – 38**

♥**Hina/Kiba – 41**

**Tsunade/Jiraiya** **_(hints of them maybe… I'm not making any promises!)_**

**Friendship Poll. !!Finished!!**

**Naruto's best friend!**

♥**Hinata – 35 **_Girl _

♥**Gaara – 37 **_Boy_

I had received a review that voted for Sasu/Natsu and against Ita/Natsu. It shakes me a little since it's right! So, now, I'm in a dilemma. Maybe I'll be doing an alternative ending… or I'm doing another fic of Sasuke/Natsumi as pairing… give me some advice will you all? Arigatou! Also, Please tell me if you all wants the Matches bettween the other fighters. **Or** only the descriptions of the summary of the fight...

Yue Hime


	12. Chapter 12: Third Stage of CE Pt 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Authoress' Note:** Whoa, it has been more than a year already? Time passes really fast eh? Anyways, I would be apologizing feverishly but I'm sure that you'll want to skip this and read the chapter. So the note can wait; happy reading!

By the way, **READ THE IMPORTANT NOTICE AT THE END**!!

**Dedication: **Lynn and her wonderful work in the beta'ing of this chapter. Thanks Lynn!

_Length: 4364 words without the ANs._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Legend:**

"blah" normal talks

**"blah"** Kyuubi talking

_'blah' _Naruto thinking – Telepathy

_**'blah'**_ Kyuubi thinking

"…**blah**…" only for Jutsus

**((blah))** Author's note

(blah) notes for story

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Truth

By Yue Hime

Chapter 12 – Third Stage of Chuunin Exams Pt 2.1

...

_Haruno Sakura/Echiten Mana_

_VS_

_Yamakana(sp?) Ino/Hyuuga Hinata_

...

Natsumi looked at her friends with warm eyes. She walked to their side, with the intention to cheer them on. "Ino-chan, Hinata-chan." She said, catching their attention. "Don't pay any attention to others, do only your best. I know that you guys shall be the victors!"

Hinata smiled warmly at her friend. "Thanks Natsumi-chan." Then, she leaped out of the spectators' floor and into the arena with Ino by her side.

Natsumi gazed at Hinata with pride while the audience watched, wide eyed; there was such a dramatic change in the once shy girl's attitude that it baffled them. In their eyes, Hinata was always this shy, soft-spoken and hesitating girl. Some had gazed her with pity, others had sneered at her unfitness as the Hyuuga Heiress. Now, as girl confidently jumped into the stadium, they started to reconsider their opinions.

Indeed, Hinata had always been a gentle soul crushed by the Clan. Yet, within a week, she seemed to change completely. Her eyes now held only sheer determination; the hesitation and the nervousness had disappeared altogether. Instead, confidence radiated from all around her. Undeniably, Hinata was blooming into a talented kunoichi while still being her gentle and soft-spoken self. Her sudden change had bought several new questions in the viewers' minds. Some loudmouths shouted their questions publicly while others, more reserved – and dare I say more prudent – whispered amongst themselves. The stadium buzzed with people's questions, and in the mist of them, one happened to be identical: how in the hell did she turn this confident so fast?

In the sideline, Natsumi smirked. Yes, that was definitively a mystery to them… but not for her.

...

_**Magen: Flashback no Jutsu!**_

_It was a starless night. Natsumi had just finished her trainings of the day with the ever-sadistic training freak Kenshin-nii… No need to say, she was grumpy and sore. While mentally cursing Kenshin in several languages that would make the sailor's ears bleed, Natsumi walked tiredly in the direction of home. She stayed in that massacring mood until she heard some crying in the woods nearby. Driven by curiosity, she went to the search of the source. As she got nearer, she began to make out a dark silhouette; her curiosity went up a notch. She approached the black form to see clearer… it was Hinata! Natsumi immediately went to her friend's side and kneeled down. With a gentle pat on Hinata's shoulder, she asked her friend why she was crying.. _

_Hinata looked at her feet, tears falling from her milky lavender eyes. _

"_I…" she couldn't continue._

_Natsumi stared at her crushed friend whose eyes were puffy and red from the crying. The gears in her head functioned with rapidity. Hinata might be shy, but she was by no mean a crybaby. There MUST be something wrong with her life for her to be crushed like this! The only two reasons Natsumi could think off were Hinata's love life – which she was sure was almost non-existent – or some family problems. _

_It couldn't be love problems; then it must be family reasons! Natsumi narrowed her eyes; she had heard a lot about the Hyuuga Clan… But she never thought that they would stoop this low! Looking down at her still crying friend, she breathed in deeply to try to calm herself; after all, It wouldn't make things any better for Hinata if she let her anger show._

"_Hinata-chan… is it your family...?" she asked softly, after she finally calmed down. Her friend didn't answer, merely continued sobbing. Natsumi was blinded with fury; so she was right – it WAS that idiotic clan of Hyuuga! She stood up, dragging Hinata with her and headed to the Hyuuga compound. _

"_Hinata… Come on."_

"_W-what…? N-Natsumi-chan…?" _

_Natsumi didn't answer. Her eyes were tainted with a pink glow. Meanwhile inside her, Kyuubi tried desperately to calm her fury, Hinata started to guess their direction. Scared, she tried to pull out of Natsumi's dead grip on her wrist. _

_Natsumi stopped dead in her tracks, causing Hinata to bump into her. She slowly turned around. "Hinata-chan. This is enough. I WON'T STAND my friend being HUMILIATED by her OWN clan-members! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!" _

_Hinata stared at her friend, unsure of what to say. A part of her was happy that someone had stood up for her, yet the other part was scared of the outcome – not only for her safety, but for Natsumi's as well. _

_As if she had guessed Hinata's worries, Natsumi's eyes softened. "Don't worry Hinata-chan. Nothing will harm you or me; I promise you!" she smiled gently, and then she, once again, headed in their original direction with Hinata silently trailing behind her._

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

_They arrived at the Hyuuga compound. Without even alerting the residents to their presence, Natsumi marched straight into the big main-house. While the guards were shouting threats and trying to arrest them, Natsumi went to Hiashi's study. The man was sitting behind his desk, writing something on a scroll. At their sudden arrival, he jumped up and stood in the Hyuuga Gentle Fist stance. Once he finally realised who the intruders were, he relaxed, but still stayed on guard, just in case if it was some kind of genjutsu._

"_Uzumaki-san." He addressed Natsumi formally, as if he was speaking to an important visitor._

"_Hyuuga-sama." Replied Natsumi, her voice cold like ice. No, she wasn't about to give that bastard the satisfaction. Gritting her teeth, she swore to make justice for her friend._

"_May I ask of what important matter you must discuss to make this urgent rendezvous with me… With my older daughter in tow…?" he asked coolly. _

_Natsumi looked at Hiashi with fire blazing in her eyes and glared at the man in front of her. She might not be well adverse in formatted speech like Kenshin or Ryuusuke, but she knew what the hidden meaning of Hiashi's question was. _

_With a voice of barely suppressed anger, she replied coldly. "Hyuuga-sama, I want to know the reason why Hinata-chan was caste aside and I request that she'll be treated as she deserves: as the HEIRESS of the Clan. "_

_Hiashi narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid that this is a personal matter Uzumaki-san." _

_With cold eyes like steel, Natsumi glared at Hiashi, her eyes as cold as steel. "Then I challenge you, Hyuuga-sama, to a match."_

"_You think you can force that out from me? Are you certain that you can beat me?" Cold and calculating eyes stared back at the Uzumaki Heiress. _

"_This is not a matter of wining, but to me, this is the matter of Hinata-chan's honour. I may not have much experience like you, Hyuuga-sama, but I can't be the future Lady of the Uzumaki if I have no tricks in my sleeves." Determination burning in her eyes, Natsumi stood there proudly, challenging one of the most powerful men of Konohagakure._

"_Very well. Then do come with me Uzumaki-san." Hiashi turned sharply and began to walk to an undetermined destination. Natsumi and Hinata trailed behind him. _

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

"_The rules?" asked Natsumi._

"_Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu are allowed, but no Kenjutsu or Kinjutsu. No fatal wounds, we wouldn't want you dead in my house."_

_Natsumi clenched her fist in anger. So he thought that he would be able to fatally wound her did he? Fine! She'll make him swallow his own words!_

"_Accept." _

"_Good." Replied Hiashi. He gestured one of the Hyuuga at the door to come to his side, and whispered something in the branch member's ears. _

"_Hai Hiashi-sama." The branch member bowed and left the room._

"_What did you say to him, father?" asked Hinata who was silent during the whole thing._

_Hiashi eyed his daughter. It seemed that during this small time, Hinata had gained some self-confidence, no matter how small it was. After all, she never had the courage of asking him something, even if it was of great importance. _

"_I told him that under no circumstance should he or any other clan member interfere with the fight. He and another branch member will stand by the door and will let no one in; not even one of the Elders." _

_Natsumi smiled. "Thank you Hiashi-sama." _

"_No need to thank me, we have a score to settle." _

_Natsumi nodded and fell into her Clan's taijutsu stance. Hiashi's eyes widened a fraction. It was the Taijitu __**(1)**__ Stance… one that derived from the Ancient Middle Kingdom__** (2)**__ to their land. It was said that this stance was heavenly blessed. The one who mastered the style would be invincible… well, as invincible a mortal could be. The Taijitu stance used open palms and closed off fingers to strike it's opponent's Xuewei __**(3)**__, which were thousands of spots on the human bodies. Xuewei, which stand for acupoints, was a word from the Taijutu Stance's birthplace. Each xuewei had its own property. Unlike the Gentle Fist that sealed the tenketsu to block the chakra, the Taijitu sealed these xuewei for different purposes – mostly death or paralysis. For an exemple, if the Taijitu sealed the Taiyangxue __**(4)**__ on either side of the forehead, then it would be an immediate death. On the contrary, if the Taijitu user stroked the two Xuewei that were on both shoulder blades, the opponent would be paralysed for two hours…_

_Hiashi cleared his mind. It wouldn't help him more if he became rigid by this revelation. Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. He activated his Byakugan and fell into the Jyuuken stance, palm open before him. _

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

_Seeing that Hiashi stood there not moving an inch, Natsumi attacked first. Her open palm suddenly changed to two fingers closely glued together. With his Byakugan activated, Hiashi could see white chakra emitting from the tips of her fingers. Quickly, he dodged the attack. _

"_So you know the Taijitu style?" _

"_Hai… A legendary warrior of the Middle Kingdom__who came to our country trusted solely our clan with this martial arts style."_

"_Is that so… But I doubt you have mastered this secretive art." Said Hiashi as he began to sprint to Natsumi, palm open. _

"_I may not have completely mastered this art, I still know the base. And I shall emerge victorious from this!" promised Natsumi, preparing for the attack._

"_Foolish girl, you think that you can win this fight with only the base? Taijitu is much more complex than that! And while Jyuugan is ineffective against Taijitu, knowing the base won't save you from the Jyuugan!" Hiashi began to attack Natsumi, pushing chakra out from the middle of his palm. Natsumi evaded the first attack but got destabilized by the other hand that came just after. _

'_Fast!' She thought as she started to understand why Hiashi was one of the most powerful men of Konohagakure… Yet she couldn't surrender, she mustn't! Natsumi twisted her body in a 180 degree turn and using her momentum, she threw herself up. In the air, she put her hands together. Quickly, on the tip of her each fingers, a small glow of Qi __**(5)**__ started to form; it soon covered both her hands, seemly having glued them together. She shone, slightly. Almost immediately, silvery mist covered her back. A ripping sound of material was heard, but the mist hid the view. When the mist cleared, a pair of pure, glowing white wings started to form on her back. All this happened only in the matter of a second. Seeing her wings' first appearance, Hiashi quickly lowed himself a bit, and then propelled himself up in the air. Pushing chakra to his palms, he swiftly went behind her and tried to hit the tenketsu on both of her shoulder blades, which were exactly the two same tenketsu that emitted Qi and Chakra for her to form her luminescent wings. Luckily for Natsumi, being in the air before the Hyuuga Clan Head, she had seen the move early. So she prepared herself in time to dive under Hiashi's attack. Quickly, she separated her hands that were seemly glued together in that glow. And almost immediately, a black and white symbol appeared below her: it was the Ying and Yang symbol that, to people who know better, was called Taijitu. _

_Closing her eyes Natsumi concentred hard. Making one handseal, she activated the first stage of the Amaterasu._

"_Oh? Amaterasu already? I'm honoured" Hiashi said with irony. Natsumi gritted her teeth with anger but managed to stay calm. "Amaterasu: Tsuki no Hikari!" she yelled out. A ball of pure Qi started to form in her hands. It grew bigger and bigger. Then, she rushed toward Hiashi. The said Clan Head prepared for the blow. A huge explosion was heard across Konoha; dust flew everywhere in the fighting court where Natsumi and Hiashi were fighting. Once the dust cleared off, Hinata found Natsumi on the ground, clutching her right arm. Hiashi was standing beside her, a little worn out but no injury found. Hinata rushed to Natsumi's side and started to heal her injured arm. _

"_I… I'm sorry Hinata-chan… I failed…" Natsumi looked at the ground, her bangs shadowing her eyes. Yet, despite her efforts, unbidden tears, like tiny crystals began rolling down her cheeks._

_Hiashi looked at the Uzumaki heiress, feeling rather impressed. It had been a long time since there was a youngster who was able to wear him out, even the slightest. "Natsumi-san, you may have lost the fight, but I concede to your request." Natsumi's head snapped up as she stared at Hiashi. Not only the man conceded to her request, he had called by her given name… Did he…acknowledged her…? The said man stood there elegantly and patiently. "Hiashi-sama?" _

"_Come with me." Exchanging a glance with her friend, Natsumi and Hinata followed Hiashi. Neither of the three saw a small black head watching the whole incident…_

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_- _

"_Please sit down." _

"_Hiashi-sama…?"_

"_Yes. You want to know why Hinata was treated like that?"_

"_Hai…"_

"_First, let me ask you something."_

"_Yes Hiashi-sama?"_

"_When you first became the Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan, what did you have to do?"_

_Natsumi looked at Hiashi in wonder. Why that question? In each Clan there was something the heir or heiress had to accomplish when they were nominated to be the successor. Unless…? Natsumi's eyes widened. "Hiashi-sama, are you implying that this is…?"_

_Hiashi nodded. "Hai, this is the Elders' challenge." _

_Hinata looked from her friend to her father. "What's going on?" Natsumi looked at Hinata, then she suddenly smirked. "Hiashi-sama, they do not stop outside aids do they?"_

_Hiashi suddenly mirrored Natsumi. "You're right…" _

"_Father? Natsumi-chan?"_

_Natsumi smiled at Hinata. "I'll explain to you afterwards." Then, she turned to Hiashi. "Thank you for your time Hiashi-sama. I apologize for my behaviour."_

"_No need to apologize. You are of great help." Natsumi smiled and said. "I must go. Goodbye Hiashi-sama." She bowed. _

_Hiashi nodded. "Hinata, please escort her to the main exit." _

"_Hai Father…" said Hinata as she led Natsumi to the exit. _

_After a few seconds, she couldn't resist her curiosity and asked. "Natsumi-chan…?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_What were Father and you talking about?"_

"_That, my dear friend, is something that you must sit down and listen to…"_

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

"_Father…May I ask a question?" a young voice asked. _

"…_What is it Hanabi?"_

"_What was that martial art style?"_

"…"

"_Father?"_

"_You shall be told when you're older." Hiashi's voice held authority. _

"…_Hai…"_

_-_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_-_

_After that fight, Hinata began to train with Natsumi and Kyoko. Both Uzumaki made sure that her spirit would be not crushed when she lost. During the last days of the week, Hinata began to gain more and more confidence, much to Natsumi and Kyoko's satisfaction. The whole incident thus led us to the fight of today…_

_**Kai!**_

...

Hinata confidently made her way to the ground with Ino by her side. Sakura sneered at the pair and also made her way with that unknown girl on her trails.

"So the worthless girl grew a backbone huh?"

Ino was about to lynch Sakura for the insult, but Hinata stopped her. She serenely smiled at Sakura. "Why yes. And that's all thanks to Natsumi-chan…"

Sakura scoffed. "Like she's any miracle-maker… No matter, we're going to crush you!"

Hinata continued to smile. "We'll see about that…"

"Hajime!" Hayate called and with a movement of his hand, the match started.

The four genin fell into defensive stances and stared at their opponents. Ino looked at her ex-best friend and the unknown girl. Sakura had grown; that was certain. Yet it didn't seem to be a lot. Jealousy, envy and greed devoured the once shy and gentle girl, leaving her empty shell behind. Gone was the girl who fought for her crush's acceptance; Sakura became someone that no one could recognize. She was becoming an intruder in the Rookie 9's peaceful environment.

-

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-

Natsumi observed Sakura's partner. That Echiten Mana girl from the Cloud… there was something unexplainable to Natsumi. It seemed… to be dread…? Natsumi felt shivers crawling up her back. She, who had faced countless assassination attempts and who had killed a myriad people, was afraid of this unknown girl's aura! Natsumi narrowed her eyes. There weren't many who can raise fear from her like that… and this Echiten Mana just did that with her aura. Instinctively, Natsumi put away the information to analyse in the dept of her complex mind. Hmm, Kenshin-nii would be thrilled to learn of this information…

-

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-

The four combatants stood there for some time, before Sakura attacked first. Making some handseals, she yelled out. "**Doku Gasu**!" Smoke slowly emitted from her mouth. Seeing the poison, Hinata quickly pulled out a facecloth for Ino and put her own on. She activated her Byakugan and fell into the Jyuugan stance while Ino began to make handseals of her own.

But Sakura didn't allow the handseals to finish as she had already finished the next jutsu she had been planning.

"**Fukumikuchi Hari**!" Long needles came from her mouth and headed to Hinata and Ino. Quickly, Hinata shielded Ino for her to finish the handseals. "**Shinranshin no Jutsu**" Like in her last fight with Sakura in the former Chuunin Fight, Ino gained control of Sakura's mind. Although this time she confused the Inner Sakura to attack her own ally. With the help of the Shinranshin no Jutsu, the Inner Sakura appeared and started to pull Mana's hair.

"Ow, ow!" yelled out Mana as she fought to pull her hair out of Inner Sakura's hands. When she was finally out of Inner Sakura's reach, she started to scratch Sakura's face. The pink-haired girl's screech could be heard across the whole Fire Country. The whole assistance shook their heads. The two girls were so… so immature. In a fight as important like this they were fighting like two street cats. The Hyuuga-Yamakana team stared at their opponents, waiting for one of them calling forfeit or getting knocked out. Then, against all odds, Echiten Mana managed to regain her spirit, and blasted Sakura far with an unknown jutsu. Her eyes burned blood red for a second then faded to her normal eye colour.

In the stands, Natsumi narrowed her eyes. Red… there's only one Clan in the whole Shinobi World that had blood red eyes as their Bloodline Limit… This girl… Could it be…?

Meanwhile, Hinata took stance and started to attack Echiten Mana's tenketsu. Ino took out her kunai and threw them at Sakura. The fight separated into two parts as the girls each took on an opponent.

-

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-

"Sakura… Does this remind you of something in the past?" Inquired Ino as the two girls took their defensive stances.

"Why would it remind me of something? The past is the past."

"Then why won't you let the past go? Look at the future!"

"No! I won't let that slide! A monster is to be destroyed, it deserves nothing!"

"Then you leave me with no choice Sakura. Prepare yourself!" Ino's eyes were burning with determination.

"Gladly." Replied Sakura. She made some handseals and shouted out. "**Fukumikuchi Hari**." Like the last time, needles came from her mouth. This time, Ino didn't have Hinata to shield her so she jumped aside to evade. But Sakura didn't stop her attacks of needles. Ino jumped right and left, making small pauses here and there. After few onslaughts of needles, Ino was left panting.

"Abandon the fight. You can't win."

"No." Ino seemed to regain her vigour. "I won't abandon this fight."

After a few minutes of staring contest, Ino suddenly smirked. Sakura stared at her ex-best friend. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing. Everything had been a success." With that, she seemed to vanish into thin air. Sakura narrowed her eyes; while the normal citizens thought Ino disappeared, she knew better. Untrained eyes could not see pure speed but a trained Shinobi was aware of it, and Sakura was the ex-apprentice of Tsunada the Godaime. However, Ino's speed seemed to be on a higher level than her trained eyes… '_Since when was she that fast?_' Thought Sakura. She would love to pierce the mystery but in the middle of a battle, she needed to focus. She closed her eyes, trying to hear as much sound possible that would give away Ino's location. The wind was beginning to pick up; the stadium grew more and more silent. Ino was planning something… She was not that much of a coward.

The sound of a footstep behind her made her twirl around. No one was there… Was she imagining things? Another sound, just on her left side… _'There!' _Sakura launched a barrage of Kunai. They missed, only to clatter on the ground. Sakura tensed up; the footstep sounds were all around her… she twirled around again and again, yet no sign of Ino anywhere…

After a few minutes, she began to grow more and more restless... '_What is she planning?!'_ Unbeknown to her, Ino was having the best time of her life. Not only Forehead Girl was oblivious to her plan; she was actually getting worked out! Ino smirked. With unparalleled speed, she quickly formed the last handseal that was necessary for the second stage of her plan. "**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**" She whispered, and waited for the result.

Sakura felt dread going up on her spine… Something was not right, yet she could not pin her finger on it. Suddenly, a small spot of shadow entered her view. _'What is that?' _She thought, uneasy. She continued to stare at it, until it grew suddenly bigger and swallowed her whole. Sakura widened her eyes as she began to feel the impact of her slowness. Everything was so obscure; she could not see anything! Tension began to catch her; she had to get out of this quickly! But she was trapped! Sakura began to hyperventilate; this is not good, not good at all!

Suddenly, a kick to her stomach cut the wind out of her. Before she was able to recover, another punch threw her several meters away. She landed heavily on the ground. _'Where is she?!'_ she panted heavily as she got up. Then, she got punched again, sending her, for a second time, to the floor. She started to think that it would do her better if she forfeited. But if she did that, it would only prove that Ino was better. No! She'll never forfeit! But how could she fight back? That is when an idea popped into her head. Ino, thanks to her family's techniques, was a gifted manipulator of minds. She knew that darkness was one of Sakura's weakness, so why not exploiting it? In this case, unlike Shikamaru who can control the actual shadows, Ino had to create a genju- _'That's it!'_ She quickly put her hand together, and shouted "**Kai**!"

The blackness got dispelled just as fast when it had swallowed her. But before she could regain the ability to see again in the sudden bright sunlight after spending her time in the genjutsu-induced blackness, the smirking blonde girl performed some handseals and shouted out. "**Fubaku Hojin**."

"What are you-?" Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence as the explosive tags placed strategically around her activated, and everything around her exploded; the once spotless clean stadium got covered in dust and smoke. When everything was cleared, everyone could see Sakura on the ground, bleeding from the explosion with Ino beside her trembling form, barely able to stand on two legs. Just like Ino who was attempting to stay still on her legs, Sakura struggled to stand up. Finally, it seemed that Sakura was able to get on her two feet when a snapping sound from her right leg was heard. She suddenly fell on her back, passing out from the pain; finally unconscious.

The crowd exploded in cheer as the Medics took Sakura away. Ino breathed deeply and looked at Hinata's fight; she would love to help her friend, but she was very low in Chakra. She was already so exhausted that she would faint on the spot; she would only be a nuisance to Hinata in that fight.

-

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

-

Hinata eyed her opponent attentively. After spending days with Kyoko and Natsumi, she had developed some instinct toward powerful people; after all, most of the times, their auras could hardly mask their powers. This girl gave her the creeps… it seemed that something dark and obscure was around her… She better be on her guards.

Mana smirked. Her eyes flashed the colour of blood once again. "I feel pity for you…" she started with malice.

Hinata narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

Mana didn't reply, but her smirk grew wider; her eyes burned red again and this time, it stayed. Her teeth changed to fangs as her features became more feral, more demonic. Natsumi's eyes widened in shock _'She really is…?! Not good, not good at all!'_ While she was frantically worrying for Hinata's fate, her mind drifted to a time where she herself had faced one person of that clan…

-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

**1) – Taijitu (Chinese):** this is the actually word for a Chinese Taoism symbol that everyone know about. I think you all would know this as **Yin and Yang**. Taijitu is the symbole for harmony.

**2) – Middle Kingdom: **a literally translation of 中国, China.

**中** – Middle

**国** – Kingdom

**3) – Xuewei (Chinese):** They are hundreds on the human bodies. Acupuncture use needles to insert in these xuewei – also know as acupoints (Sp?) to help healing sniff neck or other sickness or mal-functionalities of the body. Actually, paralysis and things like that are not proved; although I based these ideas on the Wuxia Series (whether in the books or in the dramas). It has also to do with **Qi** (see below at number 5) that humans have in their bodies.

**4) – Taiyanxue (Chinese):** It is the little spot you have on each side of your head, near your eyes – the temples maybe? When your head hurts, this is the place you would mostly rub with force to calm down the headache. In reality, I have no idea if Taiyanxue provokes death if we hit it – maybe, since it is a very fragile place… isn't it? (I know that when people want to commit suicide, they would always blow their heads on this little spot) This is just something I invented, as I do not know the name of the Xuewei – In Wuxia – that provokes death… n.n;

**5) – Qi (Chinese):** This is a type of Spiritual energy that everyone has in his or her body. **Mostly people know this as Chi or Ki**.

...

**Lexique:**

**Doku Gasu** – Poison Mist

**Fukumikuchi Hari** – Hidden Mouth Needles

**Amateratsu: Tsuki no Hikari** – Amateratsu: Light of the Moon

**Shinranshin no Jutsu** – Mind Body Disturbance Technique

**Kokuangyo no Jutsu** – Bringer-of-Darkness Technique

**Fubaku Hojin** – Square Formation Sealed Bombs

...

**Main Pairing.**

**Ita/Naru** – 142

**Sasu/Naru** – 96

**Kaka/Naru** – 18

**Gaa/Naru** – 14

**Ita****/Naru/Sasu** – 13

**Naru/Harem** – 2

...

Now, it is time to apologize… but I don't really feel like it. Besides, you'd be skiping this anyway… Let's just say that I'm very sorry about the late update and I'll try to not procrastinate too much… P

**Now, this is ****important****! **This chapter is going to be the LAST chapter you can vote for the Main Pairing. After this, I shall be counting the votes, and we'll have the winner revealed by next chapter. (I don't think it's going to be very surprising though) Thank you for all the votes.

**Also very important!!** I'm going on hiatus soon. So this story won't be updated in some time again. **For any "updates" of my progress on the stories, please go to my profile!** I have a lot of people asking if I'm dead or whatever… **GO TO MY PROFILE**, then you would know. I will be updating regularly my profile to get your guys up-to-date.

Last thing, thank you all for your wonderful reviews; they made me all warm inside. Not to mention that I felt guilty for not updating after receiving such wonderful reviews… n.n;;

**YH**


End file.
